Shijin no Orbi
by Judge of the Winds
Summary: The Judge of Winds is whisked away from his homeland. Will he survive the events that his story will hold? Or will he die as an unknown soldier before the battlefield? Rated T. Some pairings implied. Long wait, and Chapter 13 is up and running.
1. Chapter 1: Greil's Retreat

Shijin no Orbi

**Shijin no Orbi**

**:D Hooray, my first fan fiction. I am a little inexperienced, as I have just made a new account, so please bear with me. OH. And I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. If I did… we-ell….. :D I need a few OC's and villain. I have one in mind though.**

**Please read and review!**

*1/1/09 1:11 AM Update* This is from about two months ago, and my first fanfiction, so I guess the opening is pretty... crappy. Sorry _;

**Prologue**

_It had been a quiet few years since the Mad King's War was over. People were rebuilding towns, gathering supplies, and overall getting back to their once-normal daily lives. Then, a little-known fortune teller had a premonition: "The peace that took so long to build shall crumble beneath us. A band of travelers will arise, and so their journey… and ours, will begin."_

* * *

**Greil's Retreat**

"BOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYD!!" A loud roar came from the kitchen. Birds scattered out of the trees as if the noise set the trees on fire. Books in the fort's library shook on their shelves. Even the ground shook. While everything else was trying to rebound from the interruption of the quiet scene, the yelled-at axe-wielder stormed through the halls. "I'M COMIN' ALREADY!!" he shouted. While Boyd was still getting used to being commanded by his friend and ally, Ike, he still thought he could use a break.

There hadn't been many jobs worth getting since the uproar a few years ago, as most conflicts were resolved. Sure, some jobs had maybe a thousand gold, but not many above that. All that the Greil Mercenaries wanted was a good job so they could get some new weapons, and more importantly, food. While they did have a good supply of food and ingredients, they were quickly running out.

Ike was awfully hungry, as most of them knew he could almost eat as much as a beast laguz, and Boyd, well, could possibly match him. "What happened to the leftovers!?" came from Ike's vocabulary. He didn't think anyone else save Boyd would be hungry, and with being around each other for so long, each knew the other well.

Appearing out of his reading nook near the window, Soren, who had been studying a new tome, finally answered in a monotone voice, "Ike, it's only four in the afternoon. You had lunch three hours ago, in which you had four whole servings, and half of another. There is no reason that you could be hungry as of right now. With your permission…" and with that, he left the room. Ike and Boyd stared at each other blankly, and then back at Soren.

Meanwhile, a close bunch of young teenagers in another place had other things on their mind…mainly food…

* * *

Tell me what you think okay? : Be nice, but a full critic. Longer ones will come. :) I will stop at eventful places mainly for suspense so don't sue me. School's hard enough. I don't need the pressure, they'll come. :D Nicely.


	2. Chapter 2: From cafe to the Game

Ch. 2

Last time:  
A bunch of teenagers were searching for food.

NOW ON SHIJIN NO ORBI

_A bustling cafeteria is crammed full of students as they get lunch. There's a certain group of friends that are becoming more and more important..._

**West Rinkan**

"Hey." ... No answer. "Jeremy..." Still no answer. "Wake up." JABBED! A certain long-haired teen winced from his side of the table.

"OW!! Olivia, what did you do that for?! I still need to... zzz...zzz..."

"WAKE UP!!" Jeremy woke up like he had been struck by lightning. "AAH!" He hit his head against the back of the booth and then fell face-first into his lasagna. His friends couldn't help but laugh.

Jeremy was being bushed from all his homework (he got decked with it, as he put it) as well as trying to write fanfiction on his computer, listening to anime, reading manga, and helping in concert band. Currently, he played an tenor sax. How good he was... well... let's just say it might not be the smoothest road. He doesn't talk much outside of band or some other topics. Meanwhile, Olvia and other band friends Dalton, Samantha a senior piccolo player and section leader, Callie, a sophomore flute player and shy girl, Matt, a quiet and yet goofy BF to Callie whose not in band, and Daniel, his non-band friend who was on another school's football team once, were unable to control their indeniable laughter as they tortured their sleep-deprived friend into a misery. Personally, he only half-way fond of his friends. Well, save Olivia. He liked her a bit. Dalton too.

Olivia is a percussionist , and Jeremy would talk to her anytime he liked. Sometimes he had feelings, wondering if she'd notice. So far, he was out of luck. He would also email her with things related to band and upload videos for her amusement, as well as make some funny comments, even if they were a bit... pervy. They are both in the same grade.

Dalton is a trombonist. He is a grade higher than Jeremy and Olivia, and also is on the Track team. He loves japanese manga and anime as much as Jeremy does. He hasn't talked with Olivia much, but he does know Samantha well, as they . Jeremy constantly relays him back about the FiF. They have become somewhat good friends.

Samantha is the lone senior piccolo player in band. She is on good terms with Jeremy, and thinks he's cool. She likes pretty much everyone else at the table. After the year would be over, she wants to go to Lachapa University.

Callie has her sophomore year of being a flute player at the high school being played out before her. She's good friends with Samantha, and Matt is her boyfriend. She is very quiet, but her "quirks" in her facial and verbal expressions lighten up the group.

Daniel was the one of the two people at the table who weren't in band, but did know some things about it. Like Jeremy and Dalton, he also shares a love for anime and manga. He used to be a jock and can easily get a sugar high. That's why some of the group will give him sugar. The reason, they say, is because he's funny that way.

Matt, also not in band, was busy chatting away with Callie and doing... stuff. A good friend of almost everyone at the table, he is a bit goofy, with good looks, from what girls say (blonde, blue eyes, think Leonardo from FE 10 but more muscular...ish).

Jeremy found his only source of relief in fanfiction. Little did he know what could happen when he played his game for reference...

Said young writer began to fiddle with his game system: the Wii. He had had his RPG game in for a long time. Every day he hoped to have an adventure with the characters in it. Albeit hopeless, but he still wanted to do so. "Da-da dum..." he hummed as he fiddled with the console. A PSCH could be heard from the machine. The theme of his favorite game started to play, and all of a sudden.

"... Hmm? What is...? There's al... figure... and... IT'S COMING RIGHT _**TOWARDS**_ ME?! -flash- GYAH!"

...to be continued.

* * *

What will happen next?! Yes, I know, another short. :D That's because 10/06 is my birthday!! SO, I decided to celebrate with this. XD Even though it's done a day late. (Geo Honors homework online is a lot of trouble ) Anyone who knows... Plead the FiF! Read and Review! ... :D

*Update* Yes, I know. ^^ Things have changed where I am relationship-wise, so a few characters are going to be switched now instead of later on, when their personalities and relationships become important. Now Nov. 18. _ Benchmark=PAIN in the ... XD y'know. lol


	3. Chapter 3: A stranger in a new world

Ch. 3

Hey everyone. BOA here. Things have been a bit rocky, so I hope you aren't mad at me. Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to fullmoonsage and thebladeofchaos for their reviews. don't be shy to review. I need some. Also, please send any OC's. :D This is where things start get interesting. Oh, and this episode focuses on the OC Jeremy. Also know that Jeremy doesn't usually act like this, just that he is a bit confused as to what is going on. He's a bit stoic, but befriends a certain someone that _references_ to a certain _someone..._

Oh. DISCLAIMER!! I don't own fire emblem. Just new people. :D

**Last time on Shijin no Orbi**

"AAH!!" was the last thing coming from his room. The people next door wondered what was going on.

* * *

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

**?? Forest Clearing**

The young student was lying in a forest, on a patch of soft dirt, his eyes not daring to move, as he was too timid and afraid to open them.

"Mhg... ... ... am I dead? W..what's going on? I don't feel dead but... is this where I go? Ow..." Jeremy then opened his eyes in fear of what, or where, he was.

He checked his clothing. He still had his favorite coat on, blue on the bottom, black on top, with a grey stripe in the middle. His shoes were still on, as were the rest of his clothes. He had noticed something... odd, but he couldn't figure out what. He then felt a little piece of something touch his side pocket.

In a light murmur, all he could say was, "Wow... they're here too..."

Examining it closely, he found it was another Orb, one of the things he wanted to make again for quite some time. It was a delicate jade-green, with a little 1 on the top, and a three-slash mark seeming to represent Wind on the bottom. He then noticed five others in his pocket, one grey with a Time symbol, a light blue with Ice, an indigo with Water, a crimson with Fire, and an unusual orb symbol, clear in color with a black sign that looked like a tent or cottage. He started to study each one carefully, as he wanted to make sure someone didn't switch his with fakes. He spent a bit of time getting himself reorganized, so he could get to work on something like _making sure he can survive._

Unknowingly to Jeremy, the forest was quickly turning dark and was already pretty humid. He took his jacket off and laid it gingerly on a big rock conveniently near the space where he woke up. He was glad to be able to somewhat cool off.

He started to feel sleepy again, as his strength hadn't returned yet. He remembered the clear one, finding a piece of paper on it that read, "In order to use this orb, hold it up to the place where you want the object placed, and say 'Cottage Orb'. It will then appear before you." He then did the directions. A prismatic light shone through the clear orb, and a quaint little cottage appeared before him. Inside, he found a light bed, a fireplace, a bookshelf, kitchen, desk, a little device to hold what apparently was orbs, and oddly enough, a laptop and TV from his world. What was weirder was that the TV was wall mounted, and a flat screen.

Jeremy placed his orbs on the orb holder, and found the remote to his TV. He felt glad to know that he had SOME remnant of his old world. He started to wonder, however, "If this is from my old world, then... where am I?" Then he found that there was one thing left on his orb holder. A little button. And he couldn't read it.

Meanwhile, two certain pairs of eyes watched Jeremy from outside the window.

Jeremy then went to get some fish'n'chips from the cabinets and plopped on his couch.

* * *

**Next time on Shijin no Orbi**

A pair of twins (hint hint) find Jeremy's hideaway and try their best at getting in. With no luck at all.

* * *

**Author's Noterwhatever**

:D SO, how did you like my chapter? Is it getting interesting? This is where some cool things start happenin'. I'll try to update, but expect something around wednesday of next week because of competitions. XD I feel good about them too. WE WON 1ST PLACE IN ALL CATEGORIES!! Andwe only had 3.5 points to go to get grand champion. So, 2nd overall, 1st in everything else. Band competitions are tough, but they're worth it. :D So, I feel good. I will see you next week.


	4. Chapter 4: Reminiscence

Ch. 4

:D Hey it's me again. First I will like to notice a few people.  
To thebladeofchaos: Thanks for the support. :D I might have a plan for "him". No, just pickin' on the (:D) part.  
To Sardonic Kender Smile: Also thanks for support. And yes, that last part was a somewhat tribute to Huzzah!, your fanfic.  
To fullmoonsage: As for the twins, you presume correctly. XD The polar twins (you know who I mean :P)  
To LunareClaire:D Glad you like the fanfic.  
And to NaixPrincessxofxwolves: You are good at writing fanfics.  
:P I like to congratulate others on accomplishments on the spot, and for the people who support, thank you so much for playing my game(1) XD.

Note that the intro was a week ago ... :D

More on this chapter... this one has a flashback. :D lemme know if I need to work on it, Although I usually end up being better the first time than others, I guess I am doing well. It's been a bit slow this past week because of practice for our competitions.

XD

**LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

The twins were WATCHING him...

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**: Chapter 4: Reminiscence

* * *

**Location: Castle Gallia Time: A few days ago**

A man of nearly incomparable stature, sat kingly on his throne. Then again, he WAS the king. The only one who could be at his level was his shadow, Giffca, who had been like a brother to him since they were young. He had noticed a flash of light and summoned his best units to the hall so he could send them to see where that light came from.

"Is everyone here?" King Caineghis announced.

Everyone was accounted for. The Gallian cat twins Lethe and Lyre, the cat sub-commander Ranulf, General and currently-secret heir to the throne Skrimir, Lethe's companion and friend Mordecai, and Ranulf's subordinate, a tiger by the name of Kyza. Also there were other faces, hoping to get some fame from this event, because if you did things for the king, you got a LOT of popularity. Meanwhile, Giffca was doing a roll call.

"Ranulf..check. Kyza, check. Lethe and Lyre, check and check." All of the laguz on the list were present. He then gave the paperwork from his clipboard and gave it to Caineghis.

"Everyone is here Your Majesty." Was Giffca's final statement before returning to his post next to the king.

A few hours later

"Meeting adjourned. You may get ready." Were the last words that came from the Lion King before everyone went into a mad dash to their rooms to get packed.

**

* * *

**

Location: ?? Forest Clearing

Time: 10:00 p.m.

Jeremy had tried falling asleep for two hours now. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him...

He had locked the door with a key he had found on the nightstand next to his bed, pulled down the shades on the windows, plugged in a nightlight into one of the nearby electric sockets, and even placed a security system inside of the house after eating some fish'n'chips. He had turned the fan on, and then the quiet hums of the spinning device lulled Jeremy back to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside Jeremy's temporary abode, two females searched for where the light had come from. Light snaps could be heard from the twigs on the ground as the flitted over the swampy forest.

Jeremy felt lucky that his cottage had Air Conditioning. And Heat.

He had pulled out a music player out of his backpack, and listened to his favorite music, Fly me to the Moon by Old Blue Eyes. (2) It had been his favorite music since he had heard it, or at least the rendition he had on his player. It had lulled him to sleep once more... filled with a dream from his world.

* * *

**Location: Flashback Reality**

"JEREMY! Come on! let's get there before it closes!" his good friend Olivia exclaimed.

"Heh, okay. I'd like to see if they have anything new! I heard the sequel they made to it is awesome!" Jeremy agreed with everything his friend was saying. He had noticed her being more open to him than she had before. He didn't know if was because he helped her pass one of the tougher tests in their classes, or if they had been friends for so long that she was able to talk about more things to him. Earlier in the year he had been talking to her by texting on and showing her his calculator while she replied back. He had done it with other people, like Dalton and flute senior Samantha, but he never really got along with anyone else for the most part if they were near him on a regular basis.

They were going to see if the local video game store had the new game out that they had wanted for so long; it had been one of the most-anticipated game of all time. The best thing was is that they sent an entry to one of the requests from the designer's magazine, and they won.

Although, she had been talking more and more about wanting to get a boyfriend who wouldn't break up with her after six or seven months. She said that Zach and Casey, two of their friends from middle school, would keeping switching with her. She would go from Zach to Casey then back to felt somewhat of a feeling for her, and the song on his player reminded him about the people he left. Those bittersweet and nostalgic moments were enough to keep him in sleep, tears starting to form at his eyes. He didn't ever want to wake up. His friends... the people he had come to know and love; he couldn't be with them anymore. It was like his heart was breaking inside. He wanted to tell Olivia that he loved her, but he was usually to timid or hyper to tell her. It would be one of the regrets on his list.

He had started to talk to Olivia, but then her voice got further and further away from him. Was he really not going to see his friends again?

Jeremy then remembered his family. His mom was finishing up paperwork, and his father was in his recliner. He had been constantly hearing Old Blue Eyes' Fly me to the Moon, and he usually didn't say much to his parents unless it was something about technology, band, or homework assignments. It was another thing he wanted to do if he got home: have more of a bond with his parents. He thought, 'Am I ever going to tell them "I love you" again? Can I really be gone?' The thoughts in his mind were swirling around him. The band he used to play in, his close friend and blonde-haired friend from his world, Matt, geeky friends Zach and Casey, spunky Olivia, Kind yet crazy Dalton, Calm, wise, Samantha; how could they all be gone?

* * *

**Location: ?? Forest Clearing- Jeremy's Cabin- Time 11:00**

He then awoke with tears pulling at his cheeks and his eyes puffing up form letting go all the liquid that resembled his remnants of the world he had loved, the one he wasn't able to go to anymore; no more band sessions, no more friends coming to his house, he couldn't let go of them. He decided to find where and what he could use to get back to his world. That... was all he wanted to do. He finally went to sleep, dozing in what would be the longest night he could have had.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI:**

"Hi! It's the L twins here! We finally get to premiere in Orbi's fanfic on his side, so we'll be sure to put on a good show!" Lyre said to a recording object.

"Lyre! Don't be screwing around! Turn it off! But we WILL make an appearance. Back to reconnaissance. AND QUIT SPOILING IT FOR THE READERS!"

"Fine. See you next time!"

* * *

(1)-Anybody who has played all the way through a Mario game knows that this is the last line he says. Mainly in Super Mario 64.

(2)- Frank Sinatra for the win. :D I like the "Olivia" version better, though.

Q-Q I almost cried while I wrote this chapter. :D It's a bit sad, don't you think? It really gets you wondering about about what you wonder about in this type of situation. How did my flashback go? Sorry for updating so late at night. :P It's like 11:30 on my clock. So I'll be going to bed now... zzz...zzz... -tear-

-cleans up- :D Anyway, read and review, and feel free anon people to review, because there's a lot of things I think I can improve on. Just tell me, and I'll try my best. Oh, and like I said, I need OCs. A _LOT _of them. Note that this is how long I can make them if I am interested enough and it's not time for bed. XD :D G'night.


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors from Abroad

Ch. 5

Hello everyone. :D Sorry for lateness. Band = win. XD GRAND CHAMPION DEUX! -goes wild on sugar rush- 0.o

So, how did you like my first dream sequence? Sad, right? Well, NOW you get… ...ok, I dunno. Umm... YES, this is also where OC meets cast. ^_^ So expect weirdness to follow.

*Update Nov. 19* I will need someone to send an OC if they want to put one in the fanfic. Requests are welcome, if you want one.

* * *

LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI:

Location: **?? Forest Clearing**

Jeremy awoke the next morning in a daze with dark circles under his eyes. He kept hearing certain "rustles" from the bushes, in which he opened the window, got a board marker (like the ones from his high school classes for the whiteboards), used as much force as he could, and hit one of the nearby trees, knocking a bird down and hearing cries and a laugh thereafter with chattering and weird noises... that were suspicious to him. They weren't eating noises, more like bandaging and kissing... he felt bad for the bird, then noticed that there was yet another orb in his possession. A healing orb with a light pink tint, signifying that it was used for recovery. He then used a targeting system to focus on the avian and the newly healed comrade stopped to peck at Jeremy's window. Obviously, he wanted in.

The new owner of the house was already making some cookies with some Grade A pasteurized milk, knowing his way around in the culinary department. It had been only a day since he got into the world, and already there were birds at his window. Oddly, it happened at his old house on Earth too. Lethe and Lyre were obviously tired of waiting on whoever was in the home and decided to make a plan. (ooh... XD)

"Okay, Lyre, do you have any ideas?" was Lethe's attempt to start strategizing.

"Maybe lure him out with food?"

"No, that won't work... he's too smart. If he's able to be able to **cook, **nonetheless make a HOUSE a day after the area shone, he is definitely formidable in survival skills. I say we barge in and take over the house."

"No, Lethe! Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I say we barge through!" was all that was heard before a *splat* and a screech, Lethe sliding down the shiny glass._

_Lyre just shook her head at her sister's adamant tactics._

_At Gallia Castle..._

_Gallia's cat boy Ranulf (1) laughed hysterically at Lethe's left side, red with a blush of defeat and the slide marks left from her latest escapade._

_End flashback_

"Grr... don't **ever** bring that up again. It took me **years** of therapy to get past that one." Lethe's remark made Lyre give a slight giggle.

"And we know how THAT turned out!" This made Lethe blush more. The only way to show you readers how she looked was to show you this: (XD) with a spice found on the internet called ROFL.

* * *

Meanwhile there was sawing, banging, and clanking in the background coming from the cabin.

* * *

Suffice to say, Lethe was peeved and decided the best way was just to open the front door.

What they saw was utterly... surprising.

Jeremy was currently fixing some lunch, knowing that he had guests he had prepared extra food. Maybe the food wasn't as good as a person Jeremy heard about named Oscar could prepare, it got the job done with a spicy touch, yet giving off a gentle coolness that made a person relax on sight. His secret was a mix of cinnamon and peppermint. ... Though that was only if enough people for a crazy party to occur. Despite being modest and skilled, he loved making people hyper. The sugar from the combined ingredients would even make an armored knight bounce off the walls (this was not recommended.)

The doorbell set off the alarm system Jeremy installed, making said owner jump at said sound, nearly causing his new dish to fall over, and he didn't want to waste the mix of foods from his fridge and outside his house from the nearby mesh of plants. Lethe saw his cooking skill amazing, no beorc being able to cook a lick of good food with ingredients from Gallia. Lyre was taking in the sweet aroma, almost fainting with delight at whatever the person was cooking. He/she (2) was dressed in a black and purple striped shirt, with a neck collar that radiated white. Upon that, they had a pale blue apron with a matching hat. Sensing it was a he, Lyre thought, '_I wonder what he's like... looks cute. Not Ranulf, but he'll do for the time being. Now if Ranny only noticed me... Ok, back on trail of thought (3). I wonder if he's friendly. Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.'_

'Chef' Jeremy turned and stared blankly at the two cat laguz that just arrived at the house. His guests were wearing the same clothing that he saw them wear in the game that he played. _'Looks like I landed in Gallia. **GREAAAAT...** now I bet I'll be 'escorted' to the king to be put in the dungeon. Maybe not, but I definitely don't wanna get him riled up. They transform, I am dead.' _He thought a bit inwardly (still having a staring contest with the twins) with a look resembling TT~TT for his inner self, _'First days in what I guess is Tellius and I'm alREADY screwed... aw, man... this couldn't get worse could it? -whining-' _He swallowed the knot in his throat, giving a smile to Le twins before resuming his cooking. "Hello. Are you hungry? I was making dinner, so I made extra... you can have some if you like." '_Hopefully'_ He thought, _'this won't get me into big trouble. **Especially**if it's with laguz. I never really got fond of the more muscular laguz and if they're like the meat-heads (4) from my place, I might as well sprint off now.'_

Lethe and Lyre were confused at his thinking spasm, replying with a "hello" as well. Jeremy got the food off the stove, waving his arm rapidly to cool his creation off. He tried making a lasagna, finding pasta in the fridge, a few plants similar to tomatoes, an herb like oregano, and topping it off with cheese and parsley pieces on top. Both Lethe and Lyre got plates from the maple wood cupboard and cut off a piece with Jeremy's well-placed spatula. Jeremy, Lethe and Lyre all took a piece from their portions. Jeremy, satisfied with his first real meal in Tellius being a success, was thinking, _'It looks like I cook better than I thought I could. Yayz...(5)' _Lethe, still surprised at the beorc's cooking, could only reply with, "This is good..." as she stuffed a bite into her cheek. Meanwhile, Lyre looked like she was either A) was in heaven, B) got proposed to by Ranulf, or C) had gotten shot with a tranquilizer dart. Either way, both Jeremy and Lethe looked at their plates and sweat-dropped. The latter managed to start a conversation with their interesting subject. More like guy under house arrest, but interesting nonetheless.

"So, what's your name, hu... err... beorc?" Was the ... shall we say, _tried_ attempt.

"Umm... Jeremy."

* * *

Location: **Castle Gallia**

"... that lucky DAST-" Said blue-haired commander.

"RANULF! Don't use that language. Children are reading. (6)" Scolded dark-green haired superior.

"Sorry, sir." replied sorrowed green/purple-eyed cat.

"Do you want to go?" "Yes."

"Ok, you may go." Blue Cat showed a face similar to that of a child getting ice cream. "YAHOO!!!!"

"... I sense I did the wrong thing..."

* * *

BENNY HILL!

Ranulf quickly jumped straight from the palace window, shifted, and sprinted toward wherever that flash of light was. He bolted in at the middle of when Jeremy and Lethe were about to talk. Lethe blushed heavily while Lyre leaped toward her commander and Jeremy screamed "AAH!" and bolted up into the rafters.

"DON'T DO THAT! You scared the crap out of me." Scared "beorc" sheepishly replied. Ranulf decided to attempt a cat-and-mouse chase from there (COR-NY), but smelled something delicious.

Blue cat hadn't had anything to eat, so he decided to ask, "Can I have some?"

"Sure?" 'WT#?' Jeremy said and thought, respectively.

* * *

... ^_^ so, maybe I'm not all that good at humor fics. It's the subtle kind that has word plays, and the general character bounce-off. Did the people seem out of character to anyone? ^^; I want them to stay in character, so just tell me. Here are references:

1) Ranulf is known to be the only male cat laguz that is playable.

2) They didn't know which gender he was, I get that a lot too. ._.;

3)No trains for thought to catch a ride on, they travelled on foot XD.

4) TT~TT I don't like it when people pick on me. The "meat-heads" are the clowns in my classes who make fun of me. To no avail.

5) YES, That's how I usually talk to myself, in half-and-half internet-speak.

6) It's an inside joke. :( No, Jein, children are watching XD.

7) And hopefully he won't claw my face off. ^^;

Ranulf: Oh, come now, Orbi, I wouldn't do that =^_^= .

Orbi: ^_^ Thanks Ranulf. I'll see if you get a disclaimer next ti-

Ranulf: No.

Orbi: D: Ranuuuuulf....

Ranulf: XD Kidding!

Orbi: XD Nice.

Read and review! Thanks for , thebladeofchaos, and fullmoonsage's reviews. :D Reviews make me happy, so give me reviews. Or I'll get Volke.

Ranulf: =O.o=

Jeremy: Nah, Kiddin'. But I NEED REVIEWS like my addiction to apple juice. I don't want just a few select authors. EVERYONE review. :D Give me feedback cuz I need it. But that's just me. ^_^ I'm fine.


	6. Chapter 6: Waffle Battle,Something Amiss

Ch. 6

Hi everyone! ^^; sorry that the chapter is a bit late; I've been practicing for the upcoming Christmas concert. We have tough music like "March of the Toys" and "Trombone King". ANYWAY-

Ranulf: Orbi, what are you listening too? It's making my head hurt.

^_^ That, Ranulf, would be J-rock awesomeness.

Ranulf: Riiiiiight… Disclaimer: Orbi does NOT own fire emblem.

Orbi: ... Is it really that annoying?

Ranulf: Yes. And the camera's still rolling.

Orbi: X[] GAH! (How does he know about the camera? OH **YEEEAAHH**..... ^_^ X( Wait a sec, NO I DIDN'T!!!)

ALSO. The ?? Forest Clearing or anything with ?? relates to the house of the main OC. Note that these places are IMPORTANT. ^^ I also made a few changes to earlier chapters in case you didn't notice._hinthintchaptertwocoughcoughhackpth. XD_

_Note: Since the events of the last chapter, I might use the name "Cat-boy" for Ranulf. You can tell why._

_Thoughts are now in Italics if not already. _[Brackets] mean Author notes.

* * *

**LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

It had been a few hours after lunch time at Jeremy's cabin. Ranulf had asked him a few questions, and afterwards, trained off the food. It seems that Jeremy has a knack for cooking. But something near the cabin seems amiss.

-Opening Theme-

* * *

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

Ch.6: The Battle of Waffles with Something Amiss

**Location: ?? Forest Clearing... time: A few hours after chapter 5's ending Jeremy's cabin**

"So, Jeremy, you DO know that since you're here, you have to visit the KING, right?" Cat-boy replied between mouthfuls of food at suppertime. He decided to take a mini-vacation inside the newcomer's cabin.

Inside Jeremy's mind: _"ohhhh.... ****"_

"Anyway, since it's near the end of winter, and the snow is starting to melt, we have a festival in Gallia, with the streets decorated in spring decoration, to signify that things are beginning again. This is why we call it the 'Winter's End Festival'." Was Ranulf's start.

Lyre chimed in, "This also means that relationships start and that the lovebirds give each other gifts when they meet. Usually it's supposed to be the male of the couple, and sometimes this means that new couples form. I hope I get a gift this year..."

"Oh, don't worry Lyre, I'm sure you'll find a nice man to fall in love with..." Jeremy was trying to get Lyre to cheer up, as the trail-off in her statement left her a bit to be desired. (By that, she looked depressed)

"Anyway, dancers line up the streets as well as vendors who want to sell all of their leftover merchandise, dropping their prices a bit. Hmm... how DO you keep this place warm, anyway?" Snow was daring to come out, as the temperature outside was reaching a dreadful low, even in the dense and humid forest. Ranulf then got up to see where the source of heat was coming from. Then he noticed a big black window hanging on the middle part of the wall near a small couch and a few chairs. There was also a coffee table. _'The beorc sure knows how to get accommodated. The house seems to get more and more things in it each time I look around... Where does he hide it all? Hmmm.' _Ranulf then made a face of slyness causing Jeremy to fear that he might blow up the house.

_'Oh no... they probably don't know about the things in my world... if they find out... Oh DEAR **WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW?!?!?**' _thoughts raced through the young one's head. Since even beorc didn't have this kind of technology, he feared the worst.

"Hey, Jeremy, what's the black window on the wall for?"

He was doomed.

"Um... decoration, I suppose. It's supposed to be a black mirror, but... I don't think it serves much other needs than any surface you can see yourself on." Jeremy was quickly sweatdropping inside. Lethe and Lyre caught on, but wanted to see what the conversation would go to. They liked this little "entertainment", as they put it. They _did_ start to wonder about it too, though.

Cat-boy's face lit up again at the sight of a SHINY, ROUND object that had little markings on it. It intrigued him that beorc were capable of making such trinkets. Then again, they were able to make a lot of things not seen in Gallia, as is expected of someone from a different country. At least, that's what he SEEMED like.

Jeremy then noticed that Ranulf was looking at his Orbs. Hopefully, yon male laguz wouldn't yo-yo them around. If that happened... Jeremy didn't want to find out.

Looking at the ceiling, Lethe replied, "We must go. The King is waiting for us. Might as well head back. Oh, and Jeremy, you BETTER be here when we come for you tomorrow." Jeremy grew pale, confused at what that meant. "Lyre, Ranulf, let's go."

"Roger!" "Right."

And with that, all three cats shifted and went back to the castle of their dominion at breakneck speed.

* * *

**Location: ??? time: ???**

"Are the preparations made?" a dark voice loomed.

"Yes, sir." Subordinate knelt.

"Civilian Status Report." Dark voice boomed.

"There's been a new house built in sector C2 sir."

"Go investigate. They must not be allowed near the test area. That is all."

"Yes, sir." And with that, the subordinate left, taking three others with it.

* * *

**Location: ?? Forest Clearing - Jeremy's Cabin... Time: 8:00 AM-Next Morning**

Jeremy awoke with the most awesome bedhead, spikes going everywhere and then it poofing out into an Afro. He then trimmed it down back to the usual, short-front long-back style he had worn all of the last year of high school. He expected his cat friends to stop by soon. Putting on some Belgian waffles in his toaster, he heard a knock on the door. '_Probably them' _Jeremy thought to himself. He had on a blue/yellow/red/indigo collar shirt and his SIGNATURE denim pants (he ALWAYS wears them year-round.), white socks and his greyed shoes. He opened the door to find that his cat friends brought along friends. A lot of them. In total, there were eight of them. Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai, Kyza, Kezhda, Skrimir, and another tiger.

"...HI. So I see you brought the whole family tree." Jeremy replied nonchalantly, displaying a split between his thoughts and body image. '_THAT'S NIIIIICE. They brought the whole gang so I can get SLAUGHTERED at royal-public reputation execution. If that's even a term. ANYWAY, T_T I am so SCREWED.'_ He swallowed his feelings of being scared out of his wits. "So I suppose you haven't had breakfast?" Thankfully, his friends who had civics class helped him do the 'emotion veil' skill [ A/N: I know it's cheesy, and completely nonsensical, but I don't know what else to call it. =P].

"Don't get smart with us beorc." Said Skrimir while shifting back to human form. All the others followed suit with a somewhat expected rush to the kitchen area, where Jeremy had just happened to pop the last of the waffles from the box open and out of the toaster. He also neatly had out syrup, butter, [actually margarine, he didn't eat butter. =) Fun fact: margarine is one ingredient away from plastic XD] napkins, utensils, and whatever else he found. Like plates. Seeing that these were tiger (and a LION) laguz, they could probably eat like nobody's business.

Suddenly all the laguz's faces went (8D) at the sight of fresh food. Jeremy felt good that at least they were enjoying themselves. They all hurriedly picked up a plate to get some of the food. Jeremy then busted out a scorecard out of nowhere to tally who got the most. Then Ranulf and Jeremy made bets to see who would eat the most: the Tigers or cats and Skrimir. Then a little dispute ensued between Jeremy and Ranulf over who would get the 15 gold pieces (laguz size, seeing as the guest would have to stay in Gallia for a while) they bet on.

[J]: "15 pieces on Skirmir!" [R]: "My **Gallian Pride **says that my friends would eat more!" ... Cheering could be heard in the background. Quickly dodging a waffle that got thrown into Kezhda's face and said cat exclaiming "YAY FREE WAFFLE!" and 'catting' it down, Jeremy quickly turned around to ask Lyre a question.

[J]: "Hey, Lyre..."

[Ly]: "Yeah?"

[J]: "Is it always like this during mealtime at Gallia?"

[Ly]: "Sadly, yes. It sure is fun to see who will eat the most, though. Although, my vote goes to Kyza-" Said cat interrupted the pink-garbed cat in a muffled sound that was apparently a "HEY..." or something similar. Everyone was having a good time at breakfast.

* * *

**Location: ?? Forest Clearing -Jeremy's cabin... Time: 8:15 AM**

"So, this is the house?" A soft voice whispered.

"Yep, this is the place. We're here to get the newcomer. He'll be useful for our...... little scheme. Just bag him. Don't mind the others. Do what you will, but take the boy ALIVE. Got it?" a deep voice bristled between the bushes.

"Aah, I see we've spotted the Judge of Winds. Quite a spry catch you've got us to get. So young, yet so powerful. This'll be interesting." a studious voice replied to the dark one.

"Look, here, -static-, just get it over with. We shouldn't be here any more than we have to. Just grab him and go." The final voice whispered through the communication device.

* * *

**Location: ?? Forest Clearing -Jeremy's cabin... Time: 8:30 AM**

After the waffle-fest, Jeremy and friends decided to check out the rest of his house. They looked at the TV (to them, it was a rare black mirror, as Jeremy told them), the Orb Holder (jewelry box), along with some of the more unusual appliances they found in the house. As to be expected, Skrimir was busy hunting for how the beorc was able to cook the food without a cookbook or some helper native to the region. _'That beorc must have had something up his sleeve to have been able to cook like that. Not even some of the chefs could cook like that. He'll be...... interesting.'_Skrimir thought in his mind. _'I bet I'll find how he did it here somewhere.' _

Meanwhile, Ranulf, Kezhda, and Kyza were relaxing in the new seats. They felt soft, but were smooth to the touch (aka LEATHER), similar to the Pilamrer cushions back home. (Pilamrer is a plant native to Gallia that I made up. Expect more.) Lyre and Lethe were checking out some of Jeremy's trinkets. There were a bunch of cases, boxes, books, and lots of striped clothes in his closet. While they were snooping around, Jeremy decided to go outside and ask a few questions on the new laguz's name and whatnot. "So, umm......" Jeremy had a rough start. "You are a tiger laguz, correct?"

"...Yeah, I am. So you're the garden-variety beorc noble heir run away from his family to find something more life could offer?" Needless to say he was a bit correct, but off for the course. He did run away, but that was it. In truth, he felt like he didn't belong in the world he had; like the others all had something else to do, or himself being an extra frame in the picture.

"eheh, I guess you could say something like that. ... By the way, what's your name?" Jeremy asked the tiger. In looks, he looked like your average gruff tiger laguz, with spiky blonde hair with two distinctive black streaks, along with blue eyes. He was muscular, about 6' 5" (fairly tall), and something about him seemed... like they could somehow relate to other. Maybe the child had found someone like him. _'I wonder if he and I are alike... I've always wanted to have another friend who's unique. Maybe this could be that chance. A second chance at making it work.'_

"Name's Raulden. Yours?" Of course, he knew Jeremy by name, he wanted to make sure. He seemed trustworthy for beorc. He didn't have any poisons in the food (like some beorc tried), as they had learned to smell through the different scents to tell what was poison. Although, Jeremy had a young-looking face, and yet he was as tall as any adult beorc. The boy remained to be an enigma. He decided to ask, "You look... young for your age. How old are you?" To tell the truth, the youth didn't have any surprise on his face. Apparently, he got the question many times.

"Well, if you really want know... wait. What's yours first?" Jeremy didn't know fully where this conversation was going. For the sake of the readers who are looking at him through words, he wanted to keep the chapter clean.

Happily, Raulden replied, " Probably around 145 years. But that's the laguz veins talking. Actually, I'm only about 24 by beorc standards. In appearance, at least." The tiger soon grew thoughtful. _'Hmm... this kid is not like the others that have been around. Reminds me of when Ranulf told me about Ike. Kid seems to have the same stuff. Unless he isn't really a kid. His age is a puzzle."_

As if on instinct, Jeremy could tell what Raulden was thinking. "You're thinking about how old I _really _am aren't you?" He was spot on, given the look of surprise on the laguz's face. "Well, that is a hi-mi-tsu." Sometimes Jeremy would speak in a half-english (Or modern tongue here) and half-japanese dialect. Mostly, people would get confused when he talked to them like this [Happens to me too ^^;], but the tiger didn't need a dictionary to tell it was a secret. "Well, you're going to have guess." The younger loved riddling people about the oddest things, like meanings to japanese words, or age if they didn't know him. Back in his world, people would confuse him with being a sophomore or junior, which he kind of liked.

"sixteen?" Jeremy was amused at this, being that was what others would usually guess. "Nope, Raulden, you're off by a few years."

"Then you're twenty?" To him, it made more sense. Raulden got more interested in Jeremy by the minute. Slowly, but more nonetheless. He turned around to see Jeremy more amused. _'I went in the wrong direction? That settles it then.' _"Jeremy, you are 14 aren't you." Said boy's face turned from one of amusement to one of wonder. _'Jackpot. Third time's the charm!' _Raulden was becoming fond of his own logic skills. Ranulf had before commented on him saying that Raulden was almost as good as a tactician as he was. In Gallia, that was saying something.

A few minutes afterward of sitting on the ground, Jeremy happened to spy on some bushes. He turned a chalk pale, if he was able to turn whiter he would have.

"Uh... Jeremy? Something wrong?" Raulden tried to snap Jeremy out of it, but the younger one's gaze was intent on where it was.

_'They found me HERE too? Looks like it's my turn to delete it.... V.I.R.U.S.'_

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"Targets are in position. At your ready."

* * *

=D Yeah, I know. Long chapter. BUT! -big grin- It makes up for my hiatus. ^^; riiiiiiiight? =O Looks like the bad guys have appeared. ^^ I'll try to make another chapter soon. Possibly today and over Thanksgiving. Makes me feel good to right a long chapter. _ and NO there is NOT going to be JeremyxRaulden. No offense, I don't like hentai =P. And also YES, hugs are allowed, but no engagement of bodies O.o because to me that's a bit too -shiver- awkward.

A/N: This is where I introduce that unnamed tiger from before. This is NOT a pairing between OC's, just a convo. This also means that there could be more supports between Jeremy and other Tellius-exclusive OCs. Mind you, ^^ I like to get to know people who AREN'T always in the limelight. =T I am giving the guy a little bit of a chance, and don't worry, other Main OC's will have these conversations with obscure Tellius OCs, starting with the one near where they "landed." Ok? Ok.

Anyhoo, we are starting our parade music. It's fairly easy, just Jingle Bells and Frosty the Snowman.

TT~TT I am finally happy that I am able to get this up. /_\ School saps me of my creative energy. :D Anyway, Rate and Review if ya want. Note that there will be plenty of OC opportunities, so you can send one in. Just tell me the name, race, class/clan, and country of origin (this is important.) I'll be making another shortly. Autumn~! ^_^

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: A Matter of Pride

Ch. 7

Orbi: ^_^ Hey everyone. Doing two chaps over thanksgiving. Best time to do chaps is to do it when school isn't blocking up your schedule XD.

Everyone: Agreed.

Orbi: Now as you noticed, I spent some time doing some stuff with the new OC, Raulden.

Raulden: Orbi doesn't own fire emblem. Yes, Ranulf filled me in.

Orbi: Smart men, the both of you... Where is he anyway?

Raulden: Screwing with the camera.

Orbi: Not again... Ranulf!

Ranulf: Hello, my adoring fans-

Orbi: Get'cha head off the camera. You're fogging up the screen.

Ranulf: -doesn't get off- -gets tackled by Raulden and Orbi- -pouts-

Orbi: On with Chapter 7!

* * *

**LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

Someone was in the bushes. Time to find out on:

* * *

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

**Location: ?? Forest Clearing-Jeremy's Cabin... time: 9:40 AM.**

**Ch. 7: A Matter of Pride**

Raulden was successful in snapping Jeremy out of it.

"Jeremy!"

Falling anime-style by the tiger's yell in his ear, the only answer he could muster after straightening his hair was "eheh, sorry. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. -pause- Hmm. I wonder..."

"What?"

"What's Gallia like near the castle? I mean is it busy, crowded, spread out, what?" The youth wanted to know about the capital, as he didn't see much of it in the game. [For those who want to know, that'd be FE:RD.]

"Well, it's cool I guess. Compared to the rest of the forest, it doesn't have as much of an air problem. I can see that you're sweating." and he was right. Jeremy was sweating.

"That's why I brought this." Jeremy then pulled out a fan (the hand kind) and began rapidly waving it, his hair blowing in the "wind". Surprised at the youth's strength and speed, he just stared blankly.

"Uh, Jeremy-"

"Yeah?"

"How are you..." the tiger was surprised at how fast he was able to shake the fan. Then Jeremy stopped the fan, to straighten his hair, again.

"I can naturally move my arms and legs fast. It takes a lot out of me, though. So, I don't use it so much. Anyway... do you have any friends in Gallia? Any that would be good to meet, I mean." Jeremy was intrigued with Gallia ever since he saw the laguz on the screen. Even though Hatari was first (he didn't want to mention it! The future would be changed! It'd create a time paradox!) take at Laguz to him, Jeremy was practically ENTRANCED when he saw the beast laguz of Gallia. Now, his dream came true; he was sitting RIGHT NEXT to one, one he hoped to become good friends with.

"Well, there's Reuben, he's a cat; and then Mira, who's a raven making a living in the local pubs. Reuben can be a bit hyper sometimes, so don't give him sweets. The last time that happened he almost trashed the apartment."

Inside Jeremy's mind: '_APARTMENT COMPLEXES!? IN **GALLIA!?!?!?**'_

"Mira, on the other hand, is a bit shy. She's one tough bird though, and those bar fights must have gotten her moves pretty fierce." _'If it's because of the drunks, remind me never to go there without backup.' _"Mainly because of the drunks." _'Enough said.' _Then Jeremy sweatdropped like the usual anime-style. It wasn't seen, of course.

"HEY! RAULDEN! JEREMY! WE'RE GOING TO THE CAPITAL FOR SHOPPING AND LUNCH! COME ON!" Ranulf hollered as loud as he could. Thinking that it was a wise decision, DESPITE the fact of him probably having to meet the king there, it would be worthwhile to learn some recipes, not to mention more Gallian culture. Both Raulden and Jeremy yelled back "COMIN'!" in unison. Seeing as Jeremy being the only beorc, they had to decide who he would be carried on. With Jeremy getting his Orbs out of his Holder, he rushed back out the door, explaining to them they don't have to.

"Don't worry about who I have to ride on. I can take myself." All were stunned at the youngest one's words. How could he traverse the forest without a steed or person to carry him? Walking could take DAYS, or even WEEKS for the weaker beorc. "I have this just in case." He attached the Holder to his wrist, taking out a bright blue orb, activating it. "SPEED UP ORB!" A bright light shone around Jeremy, making him tenfold as fast as usual; allowing him to keep up with his laguz friends. "Like I said. Don't worry."

A couple minutes later, the group showed up at the streets of the capital; suffice to say, since laguz built it, it was... sufficiently large. The buildings were ten to twenty feet tall, no higher than two story buildings. However, the sheer size was enough to make him remember the city locale near his home: Losharett (speak in French; Lo-shar-re, t's being silent). Considered the queen city of North Cianraol (Ki-an-rull), it had over 300 foot tall buildings, with a population over 600,000. He had been there many time before with his aunt, so Gallia capital wasn't so big. To the normal beorc, it would have been huge.

"Surprised, beorc?" Skrimir chuckled. "Well, I can't say I'm not surprised by the size. Although, I have seen larger cities. I do remember those sakura trees starting to bloom this time of year..." Jeremy countered. That... got Skrimir into a fit.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE -rant=rant=rant-" Everyone else, including the increasing number of kids staring at him, stared blankly as he ranted.

"Skrimir...." Jeremy tried to calm the lion down. No use. "Skrimir???" Still no use. He asked the rest of the group. "Does he do this on a regular basis?" Everyone else replied, "Sadly, yes." "SKRIMIR!!!" Finally, that got his attention.

"WHAT!?" His tone was that of a megaphone. Then, Jeremy got out a megaphone from who-knows-where and after the buzz, explained. "SKRIMIR, YOU'RE SCARING THE KIDS."

The lion then noticed at least 16 kids staring blankly at him, wondering what his problem was. He then blushed, embarrassed, while everyone else, Jeremy joining in, retorted, "He went too far..." Everyone else knew that when Skrimir made a rant, the local fangirls [O.o] would soon be upon them. Including some fanboys. Finding two new guys among the crowd of celebs, the fangirls fell in love with them IMMEDIATELY. "OMG WE LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! BE MY DADDY!" The last comment hit home on Raulden, Kyza, Mordecai, Kezhda, nearly made Jeremy do the Anime Flop, and Skrimir almost run for the hills. Everyone gasped in fear of the absurdity that was true in both worlds when fans meet famous.

"Everyone... RUN!!!!!!" Jeremy exclaimed with as much sound as he could make. All of the troupe then scattered, Lethe and Lyre going to the left, Skrimir, Kyza, and Kezhda running to the right, and Jeremy with Ranulf and Raulden going straight ahead. Team Speed (straight ahead) took an alleyway, meeting up with the L twins (left), and Brute Force (right) taking an underground passage to the other teammates. All being pursued by fans, they were running out of options.

"Hey, Raulden, where was that bar you talked to me about?" Jeremy asked in panic. He looked like he was gonna break to pieces.

"It's... just behind us?" Everybody felt relieved, unanimously rejoicing "WE'RE SAVED!" while filling into the bar. The stench of beer and alcohol were present as they barricaded the door with as much furniture as possible without getting fined. After a brief and taxing pile-up, they looked around to see a raven and a cat in their animal forms.

"Who goes- RAULDEN!?" The cat appeared green and re-shifted into his beorc form. He had green hair, brown eyes, a red headband, blue pants (like Ranulf's), the same kind of vest Raulden had on, with a surprised look on his face that matched the tiger he was talking to. "Reuben? Why're you here?" the tiger was surprised to see his old friend after 50 years. The last time they saw each other, they looked 15 and 13, even though both were over 70 years of age. Raulden had met Reuben just a few months before being drafted by his parents, who were both Gallian generals at the time, saw their prodigy fit to enter their line of work. Reuben on the other hand, after seeing his best friend go into the military, decided that he might be able to do mercenary work, helping on the home front, since he knew he wasn't that tough of a person.

The raven, Mira, shifted back, revealing a purple maid outfit, Jeremy on-sight deeming it inside his mind very moe. Mira had a violet blouse, covered by a pale blue and frilled apron. She had no hat, her midnight hair sleek and waist-long. She had an almost 4-foot wingspan, with purple boots, along with here eyes, matching her blouse. Her face lit up at the sight of Raulden, the raven light-speeding towards the tiger full-force. They had known each other since Raulden joined the military, the tiger coming there now and then for any hints on country secrets and whatnot, if not for a drink. With a busy schedule, however, Raulden hadn't appeared for the last four months.

[Play "Tsuki no Akari" form ff4 for full effect of story]

"*sobs* Raulden!!!! You're OK! Oh, I missed you..." Said tiger caressed his hands through the long hair of the young raven and let her drown out her feelings on him, cooing her in his lowest, most paternal voice (which was DEEP). Meanwhile, the rest tried to find a way out of the bar, a secret passageway, or anything that could be used to escape the fan mob. The raven looked around after her tears dried, observing the Gallian generals all looking for a way out. And a new face. He was admirably cute, even though he was fairly tall. "Is... is that your younger brother Raulden?"

Raulden's younger brother was taken away after the gangs in Gallia broke out years ago. He was only 25 (about 4 looking) at the time. Raulden felt responsible for what happened to him, and felt ashamed that he couldn't protect his younger brother while his mother and father were dealing with outbreaks in other areas. The gang that got to them snatched his little brother and left him, awash in tears. They were going to pay. They were the pride of their family, Raulden for his strength and skill, his brother for his tactician mind and unmatched kindness. Even though sometimes he could be a pain in the tail, they were always together.

"He may not be, but... he's almost a replica of him. They're similar in almost everything, from the way they speak, to the way they never get angry. Maybe he's a long-lost twin." That day they took his brother away from him. He had been gone for sixty years now, and Raulden wasn't going to give up until he found him. This is the reason why he carries the ring he used to wear. He was kind, thoughtful, abhorred violence, and never got angry, even when others got mad. Even though he wasn't the strongest in his pack, he made up for it by being one of the smartest. His knowledge on things despite his age was remarkable, and his potential undeniable. His name... was Jemri.

Meanwhile, everyone else, including the beorc, was looking for a way out.

"Hey, umm... name please?" Jeremy approached the tiger and raven friends, who were sitting at one of the nearby booths. They looked cute together (although slightly off, since Raul being 6'5", Mira being about 5'10".), the way they cuddled and talked.

"Mira. The green cat over there is Raul's and my friend, Reuben. We've known each other for a long time." Mira had known Jemri for a short while, as well as Jeremy, but she instantly knew that both were very similar; possibly even relatives. "As for the the passageway, there's one right under the bar; it will take you to the courtyard of the castle. There's a reason why most of the guards come here."

"Ah, I see. So they could have a break in the town, without having to be far away from the castle. Thanks." Jeremy said with a bright visage; he could finally get this trip-turned-chase over with. With that, he opened the cupboard of the bartender stand, well, tried. A laguz's strength was needed to open it, and he didn't have the muscles to do that. He did a (=3) face at Raulden, Mira poking at the tiger telling that the beorc need help.

"Lemme do it. They don't call me Reliable Raul for nothing." Inside, Jeremy was thinking, _'Did he just do that??? RELIABLE RAUL!? ... Oh, boy...'_

After a short trek, they wound up in the throne room, along with the arrivals of Jeremy, Mira, and Reuben. Caineghis was expecting them to come around this time to show him the new arrival, Jeremy; if he was sufficient, he could stay, and if not, then not. There were no exceptions.

All the laguz+one beorc single-filed into the throne room. Jeremy surprised Caineghis; he looked like the younger brother of Raulden. Albeit his hair was as long as Giffca's, he held the same youth and visage that the General Couple's second son had, Jemri.

Putting on a straight face, Caineghis boomed, "Is this the newcomer of which you have informed me?" His voice could shake the entire throne room if it wanted to.

"Yes, sire. He has the almost exact looks and manners as Jemri; we think that he could be an ally to us, even helping to find him." Ranulf was the first to speak.

Next, was Skrimir. "He was an excellent host at the test this morning." Jeremy did a double take; he found himself doing a lot of them lately. _'test?'_ "He also was able to entertain well."

The comments went well into the afternoon. Caineghis and Giffca grew ever interested in the young boy. Both thought, _'He could be the one to fulfill the prophecy.'_

* * *

**Time: 5:00 PM**

The comments and "entertainment" settled down. Jeremy was curious about who this "Jemri" guy was. He got the gist of him being Raul's brother, but other than that he got a blank. Knowing that Raulden would most likely be a little touchy, he decided not to talk to him about it. Also, some of the nobles from Gallia's houses were there at the time, so they decided to greet him. They were surprised a beorc was able to look so much like a laguz, naturally without paint or some mask. When asked, Jeremy showed them he was in fact, beorc; all he needed to do was show his ears, that were round, but in actuality, had three points on the end resembling a square edge, rounded. He wondered why he had so many people flocking to him, but he pushed it off as being "the new guy who looks like Jemri."

Tired from all the strain nobility had put upon him, he decided to go onto the balcony, safe from the gathering below. Raulden found his foster brother staring up at the moon, looking as if he was searching for something. He looked as if he was looking for some lost thing among the clouds. Walking up to the teen and putting his arm around Jeremy's shoulder, he also found the sight of a blue moon. The moon shone light blue... same as... the pendant Jeremy wore that night. (This is the Wind Balance Pendant)

"So, how are you liking Gallia?" Raulden wanted his little friend to feel at home. Jeremy kept thinking, _'WHY do they keep calling me little? I'm five foot eleven for Pete's sake! Taller than Mira... although I guess Lyre and Lethe would almost be at my height. Everyone else, especially the LIONS, who are at least seven feet tall, would be taller. They grow'em big in Gallia, and I thought TEXAS had'em big. Ok, I'm not all sure about that. BUT~ they are known for being tough... maybe that's what it means...'_ Raulden was enjoying the stars, until he looked at Jeremy, who just stared out into space. Jemri did that a lot, too, but only for short bursts. Pulling him tighter, Jeremy let out a cough, the squeeze making him lose air. "Uh, Jeremy???"

Not to mention his face turned as blue as the moon as well. He let out what seemed like the same as a drunk cat's slur; "I-I-I... I-I'm... I'm five... I mean file... I'm FINE! I'll be fine. Albeit dizzy, fine." The new one's humor was good as well, the tiger concluded. They talked into the middle of the night, discussing how Jeremy liked the different aspects of Gallia; he had some samples of the local delicacies with like relai (a fruit with a grape structure and blueberry fruit), maruke (orange-strawberry look, tastes like grapefruit), winveg (similar to lemons, but with a kiwi texture), and veriq (carrot with a spiral banana-like peel, tastes similar to apples, crisp and good for baking). Jeremy realized that Raulden kind of acted like his own big brother, back in his world. "They know I'm not Jemri, right?"

"Of course." His 'cousin' probably suspected a mix-up of him and Jemri. Looking at him under his shoulder, he starting having fraternal feelings toward Jeremy. [NOT PAIRING KIND YAOIS _ FRIEND/BROTHER KIND] They had a pleasant get-to-know chat, until a crier informed THE ENTIRE PALACE of the fire in the woods to the north.

Both Raul and Jer got struck by the instant message from one another: Jeremy's house was set aflame. They rushed to get everyone together, hauling tail to just north of Gallia Capital. When they got there, they noticed the nearby foliage set aflame, and crooks trying to steal various items inside Jeremy's nailed-down/glued-to-the-floor/state-of-the-art hideaway. They knew it was his house because the light on his wrist blinked red, showing emergency. Suddenly, one of the nobles from Davin province noticed a goggle-wearing cloaked teen. _'I just knew it would come to this... V.I.R.U.S. has attacked.' _The cloaked figure was soon joined by a plucky ten year old, a twenty year old brute, and a sixteen year old woman.

"Hey, Aviv, isn't that the boy from earlier? He looks mad. Should we fight him?" The plucky ten year old asked.

"No, Hira, unless the boss says so, we have to go. What about you, Eshed? You wanna take him on? He IS the Judge, you know." Eshed burst out laughing.

"THIS is the Judge of Winds? You gotta be kiddin' me! He's PUNY! HAHA!!!" THAT... made Jeremy go hydraulic.

"I'll show you who's the REAL one to be kidding, edged one. You have more ignorance than anyone here. It looks like class is in, and I'LL be your teacher!" Jeremy focused on the party of laguz. "Everyone, stay back and clear out the fires. This... is MY BATTLE!" Eshed got furious at the fact he got both ignored, and taunted by this... KID.

An aura ring appeared around Jeremy and Eshed, sealing them inside a tower of radiance. In unison, both shouted, "Henshin! ORB... ATTACK!" Both shone with a brilliant white, and the battle of ages was about to begin...

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"Jeremy, why are you fighting!? Why now!?" Raul pleaded.

"Don't worry." Jeremy gave a wink. "I'll be fine."

* * *

XD WOOHOO! Pent up fight scene! Next will be my first fight chapter, considered Ch. 1 in game mode, since the fangirl chase was the prologue. I said there would be a few OC's, so there they are. OC's are invited.

=) As common, Reviews make me a happy person. So send me your thoughts and recommendations on the next chapter, because they will be up soon!

Oh, I got the ok for some writers to be in my fic as well. ^_^ Have fun guessing who is which author.

fullmoonsage: Yes, you can send me OC's. Anyone else reading this can, too.

bladeofchaos: I might put Alex in the Daein Chapters, since this is Gallia =P

Little Liger: You're in. XD =) Thanks for reviewing in advance.

erinilliana: XD Did Skrimir meet your expectations?

black or white roses: Tatsuki can be in here, too. Just tell me more about her. =3

Hope you like it. =P Seems to be getting longer each time. |3 Although taking longer to write. D= Like I said at the top, everything is better when school is OUT.

Everyone: AGREED. *BOOM*


	8. Chapter 8: Henshin! Orbi Attack!

Ch. 8

Hi. ^_^ I love that you guys like my story so much~ everyone who is interested can review, but just seeing so many views is enough for me. Note that I'll take OC's, just that you tell me name, race, clan/class, country, likes/dislikes, and relationships to current characters. If I can, I might use some _Japanese _text for some of the orb names =P. Because I like them. If I can't, then I will put it in Romaji, so you can tell what they're saying.

Raulden: Ok, tell me WHY exactly that you are fighting these guys?

Orbi: That'll be explained in the chapter. :D So how far are you and the troops in dealing with fires?

Raulden: '_What was the thing Orbi used? Emoticons? Let's see if this works...' _D: But Orbi, you know our weakness if fire.

Orbi: Ok, let's see... HERE! I'll douse the flames from afar.

Raulden: -calls everyone to stand back- -cheers on Jeremy from the sidelines of the Orb Match-

Orbi: Anyway! Here's Ch. 8!

Note: ( )'s are English versions of_ Japanese_ and [ ]'s are in Romaji. Also can be ( )'s being clarity context and [ ]'s being A/N's.

* * *

**LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"Jeremy! Don't die!" Raulden yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You make sure that the fires get put out." Jeremy calmly replied.

Both opponents roared in unison. "変身! Orbi 攻撃!" ("Hen-shin! Orbi Attack!") [Hen-shin! Orbi Kougeki!]

* * *

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

**Ch. 8 Hen-shin! Orbi Attack!**

**Time: In battle at 10:00 AM**

Both Jeremy and Eshed became visible through their transformations, both now completely immersed in new armor. Eshed was now at least 8 feet tall, appearing now as a rock-covered Golem, his armor a shining, tough amber color. His wrist had not only all earth orbs, but the weapon of his choice had been fused to the band: a hard, five-foot long hammer. There were decorations telling his accomplishments as well; a jewel on his forehead, telling he was a user of Earth. A Lava band showed that he was able to call forth fire, as the band symbolized the ability of augmentation. In other words, just like his personality... Jeremy would have to deal with a volcano.

Jeremy, however, emerged from his light cocoon in a shining, angelic/saint armor, with a strong gavel and scale as weapons of choice. His armor was the color of the autumn sky, a bird helmet protecting his head, and other winged features adorned his body. Instead of Eshed's one band, Jeremy had eight, them representing fire, water, earth, wood, light, healing, wood, and a devastating one: Nova. The most amazing thing was what was BEHIND the striking armor on his back. There were magnificent WINGS of ocean blue, ebon, and pearl in color. Did this mean... Jeremy WAS A LAGUZ!? [dum dum DUMMMMM]

His uniform was glistening like diamonds against the light of the moon and... the flames still being put out...

"AHH! GET SOME WATER!!!" Jeremy and V.I.R.U.S. bandits all anime flopped. Did they not know there was a RIVER RIGHT NEXT TO THE BUNCH OF TREES!?

"Go to the river! get anything that can hold water and rush back!" Jeremy consoled them in the most authority-demanding voice they had heard out them. His voice had completely changed from when they met. Eshed made no time in making the first attack.

Quickly dodging a stray punch from Eshed, Jeremy fired up the start of a major orb run. He spun in a violent tornado, orbs flying everywhere. There was a total of thirty in the tornado, all packed full of Orb Energy. The others were shining a bright blue around him, ten being a barrier, the other ten boosting his speed and defense. His wings allowed him to be in midair, allowing him to easily evade Eshed's earth-based attacks. He unleashed flurry after flurry of attacks, in random series' of attacks that were blinding to the naked eye. With a posthaste(nova-type) orb, his lips were moving faster than the most aerodynamic arrows, faster than a mage on lip steroids. They moved something similar to this:

炎の波 岩石の破砕 潮の大波 航空飛行機 つる植物メッシュ 拘束力がある光 流星群 フェニックス翼 ボーリング星---

[honoo no nami | ganseki no hasai | shio no oonami | koukuu hikouki | tsuru shokubutsu messhu | kousokuryoku gaaru hikari | ryuuseigun | fenikkusu tsubasa | bo-ringu hoshi]---

The list went on and on as orb after orb flung out of the tornado and sparks flying everywhere. Bunches of laguz who got done with dousing the forest began hoarding around the aura, even a few fanboys. One of which was dressed in a blue beanie, shirt with an orb on it with tan shorts shouting "WATER ORB WATER ORB!!!" until he foamed, collapsed, and then cheered some more. More and more of the fanboys got similar clothing at Gallia's ColdSubject and crowded around the arena waving flags and those foam-hand-whatevers. To be frank, both Jeremy, Eshed, and the other V.I.R.U.S. members started getting freaked out. Meanwhile a red cat was trying to calm the blue fanatic down.

_'Better make this quick! ... HOLD UP. How did the fan-writers get on here??? Nice~ they're cheerin' a fellow writer. NOW I feel special.' _Inside Jeremy had a (:3) for the warm feeling, but quickly regained control. His power level maxed and unleashed his best-known power upon Eshed: 風の判断, or Wind Judgement [Kaze no Handan]. A giant gavel appeared, a circular sound block appearing on the ground Eshedwas standing on, said warrior getting hit, dealing [OVER 9000!] 9999999 damage, just enough to win the Orb match. Eshed soundly smashed the ground, and with that, the V.I.R.U.S. bandits were off. Jeremy's friends got done with the flames, and mercilessly crowded around him. The fanboys did, and some of the main Gallians (those being Lethe, Lyre, Ranulf, Raulden, Reuben, and Mira) while Kyza, Mordecai, and Skrimir were dumbfounded that such a small (to them he was) person was able to have such power.

"Grrr... agh, that twerp beat Eshed? That'll be big trouble for us. Time to go." The robed bandit flew faster than a wildcat into the unknown regions of the forest, Nira, Eshed, and Aviv following behind. Jeremy, Raulden, Reuben, and Mira all saw that the robed one looked familiar...

**Time: 11:30 AM Location: Jeremy's house**

All of the gang, including the rabid fan, red cat, a snow tiger, and a few others joined with them entered Jeremy's roomy house, now able to support at least fifty people. They were surprised a beorc could do all this, in just a few days. Well, actually they weren't sure WHAT he was now, seeing him with wings just now. Jeremy explained that that was his "Henshin" form, allowing him to be quite a bit different, in abilities and appearance, but retaining everything else. A few laguz started getting hungry, searching the kitchen cabinets to find something to eat. The judge got a little flustered at all (well, most) of them doing what apparently was surveillance.

"Hey Jeremy, you got anything to eat?" Raulden was also scanning the cabinets. Most of the cats were busy going off to search what else the new resident had in his house. It was fairly roomy, about 70 by 70 feet, hallways here and there, with PLENTY of stairs going up and down. Most of the cats (including Reuben and Ranulf) were astounded by the amount of unknown items were in Jeremy's house. Strange-looking stoves [oven+range for you readers], Black screens galore [TV, computers, etc.], games, books, (man, he's rich :D)and some scrolls in another language. They starrted to wonder if Jeremy was really from their lands. None of the things in his house showed evidence of Jeremy being anywhere near TELLIUS, to be frank, save the things he collected from his last few days there in Gallia.

Meanwhile, the male tiger started pilfering the cabinets for all food they could find. "Hold on a second!!!!!! Don't go looking through my stuff like you're in a bunch of ruins! Some of those things are pricey! -sigh- Tell ya what. You guys settle down and I'll fix a feast to make sure you don't go through my valuables. Okay??" All the laguz grinned at that bit of info. The tigers decided to plop on the couches and chairs, cats deciding to find a good place on one of the many rugs on the floor and shifting to relax on the plush lavender carpet. Jeremy decided to start with some Chicken Marsala, shrimp scampi, and ... maybe some more of that lasagna? Jeremy felt that he made a big mistake. Not that he couldn't fix enough food, just that he may be dealing with a food fight of GIGANTIC proportions. Pass the chaos, por favor.

Meanwhile, amidst some of the what could possibly be OVER 9000! [NO MORE 9000's XD] OK, at least a hundred laguz playing let's-be-freeloaders some had an intelligent conversations.

"Hey, Rory, do you think I could be friends with that Jeremy guy? He looks like he'd be a good one..." a fanboy consulted his laguz friend. Dylan was one of the few in the beorc settlements due to Caineghis' and Elincia's beorc-laguz acceptance programs. So far, this has seemed to have worked. He already found a few friends in the laguz, among them his best friend Rory. Rory was a red-haired cat, wearing a red-yellow tunic with a black undershirt, along with tan shorts and trademark Gallia sandals. His rabbit band allowed him to be faster than normal laguz, and accented his fire style of fighting. The garment around his neck reminded Dylan of his friend and long-time partner Tormod's friend Sothe. It was a worn white muffler scarf given to Rory by his girlfriend in the city, Unna. They'd been together and dating for 10 years, each moment getting better. They had recently been engaged and planned to marry within the Christmas of Next year. Lyre was (of course) picking out dresses and garments for her to wear, and others were participating as well.

"Hmph. As long as he or you don't go crazy, I'm fine. ... -sniffs- what is he cooking anyway? You guys _are_ the same race after all." Rory was lazily drooping onto a plush spot on the carpet. Even "fires" need some time to cool off.

"Oh come on. You _saw_he had wings, so he has to be laguz. Most likely an unknown kind, since the wing pattern was different than the three known breeds. Maybe he's a blue jay..." Dylan trailed off in thought. Jeremy was an enigma, as always. Dylan had also been warped to Tellius, but in a different manner. He got warped by Rory coming to his door in cat form, and whisked away via forest-running. Jeremy got warped there via game turn-on. Maybe there is more than one way to Tellius?

The snow-white tiger, Lia, also was in the group of Dylan and Rory. She had been talking to Rory about how Unna was doing, as they were considered "sisters" by most, with the close bond between them since sixty years ago. Now they were almost inseparable, Unna being a bit busy with cleaning to go to the new house. Unna also said that she'd be there soonafter the ruckus settled, which would mean...

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late. It's been a bit chilly so I had to get the snow off my roof. -sniff- Is that..." She rambled as she walked over to where Jeremy was preparing the gigantic meal. "Why yes, it's my favorite, shrimp scampi! I can't believe I get to have some again! The fish are a bit expensive for me, so I don't get it often. Say... where'd you get the fish, newcomer?" Unna was very much intrigued with this new face. She'd known almost everyone in Gallia thirty and up. She also had a habit of being nosy, which seemed to make Jeremy freeze for a few seconds. Thankfully, he was in mid-cook, so nothing like the usual「IT'S BURNING!」or something similar that you'd usually find.

"Unna. Hi." Rory retorted while snuggling up to one of the throw pillows he had grabbed from the couch.

"Rory! So you _are_here! I finally got to see you today! You didn't show at breakfast so I wondered where you were." Unna was very loving to her boyfriend. That included making the scarf he had on since winter of 646, and the buying of the rabbit fur wristband for Rory as a present for Winter's End Festival as his gift. He'd gotten her a black rabbit fur band, the color going well with her dark green dress and blouse.

Everyone enjoyed the meal the Jeremy cooked. He liked seeing everyone's faces light up when they ate his food. Sometimes when he was preparing meals things would end up a mess. Thankfully, nothing bad happened and no food fight occurred [like LAST TIME]. He had prepared at least 1000 servings of food, so he was pretty beat from working so hard and so long. He retired to his bed, taking a nap. It just so happened that a few of Jeremy's friends were walking by when he was going to said furniture. Within a few seconds, he got 5 pats on the back, 4 greetings, three tackles, two hugs, and a partridge- [to narrator] "Narrator! enough with the Twelve days! That's for chapter 10! O_O' Oh shoot. Oh well, they were gonna find out anyway. :( And I prefer Blue jays over partridges. They match my palette better." He eye-rolled as he berated himself in mid-narration. He also got a fall on the floor from the tackles.

"Jeremy! Thanks for the food, it was delicious. Where'd you learn to do that!?" Raulden was getting more surprised by his "little brother" each day. He was able to use orbs, cook _really _good meals (oddly Raulden had about 10 servings, due to him being a bit hungrier and the food being good), and knew how to make people laugh (the Skrimir-kids line).

"You're welcome. I learned to do cooking from my family and some local chefs where I used to live. *yawns* Well, that took a bit out of me, so I think I'll rest a bit before doing anything else. G'night. Or whatever you call an afternoon nap..." Jeremy trailed off in a blissful, sleepy tone. A combination of boredom, fatigue and yawning made Jeremy quite a bit... weird in a way. Either way, Raulden followed Jeremy back to his room to find that more odd decor was there, Jeremy tucking himself in. Before long, he was sound asleep. Meanwhile, Raulden prodded with a couple of ornaments on Jeremy's armoire, one being a little card-stone appearing to open and reveal numbers, letters, and another black screen. _'Either Jeremy has a lot of black screens, or they aren't mirrors... This'll be... interesting.'_ he thought as he prodded on Jeremy's gadget.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

Jeremy: O_O Oh no.... if Raulden finds out about my world's technology... this is BAAAAADDDDD......

Raulden: Hey, Jeremy, what is this thing, anyway? (looks at phone thoughtfully) ... and aren't you supposed to be asleep?

Jeremy: ^_^; OHHHHHH NOTHIIIIINGG..... _Oh man! I hope this won't hurt my chances of staying in Gallia! _Riiiight. *yawn*

**Next up: Ch.9: I'm sorry, everyone... Newcomers?**

* * *

...Yay. Another chap. :( I'm serious, I'm running out of ideas. Unless I find enough things soon within the next couple of days, I won't get ch. 10 to be a Christmas fic. I'm almost there, Just give me either A) and idea, which I will give you credit for, or B) an OC, which I can base my next chap on. rabidwolfdemon has helped me with some OC's, along with thebladeofchaos, fullmoonsage, crazygunbladergirl, Little Liger, along with morale support (I saw some fics of theirs for inspiration, etc.) from Archsage Soren, Fire Emblem MewMew, Mii World, and anyone else who I like seeing post up a good fic.

:D ANYWAY~~~ See you in a couple of days and be sure to review if you want to see it improve, have new attache (stuff), or any OC/character development.

_ My family is crazy... and nothing to do sparks nothing noteworthy of inspiration. Just some standard moments with me and Raulden. :D Which brings me to my intro to my next fic idea: An FE character going [possibly between] to our world! And my other idea which is mainly omake of this in a collab but all will be good SOON!

Click Review Please [prays you do]

Raulden: *whisper whisper*

Orbi: NO! I HAVE TOO MUCH AUTHOR AND **GALLIAN PRIDE** TO BEG! XD

Raulden: *falls over laughing*

Orbi: Enjoy ch. 9 in a few days!!! :D

^_^ So how is everybody?


	9. Chapter 9: I'm sorry, everyone

Ch. 9

Orbi: Short time no see everyone! Things are going to get hot now, with Christmas on the way and me with 2 chaps to do. I'll do my best getting this writer's block out of my system. And we get to see more fight + character development in this. So, an all-around chapter. On a _different _note…

Raulden: Orbi, what exactly _is _this? *holds phone in hand*

Orbi: :( Gimme that! :D I'll tell ya in the chapter…

Raulden: But-

Orbi: *sigh* don't worry your tail off. *turns to reader* Find out in Chapter 9!!!

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"Jeremy, what is this?"

_Oh no… I'm sorry everyone, I kept a secret. Hopefully Raulden will still be friends with me... Ok, this will go well... *hopes*_

* * *

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

**Ch. 9: I'm sorry, everyone… Newcomers?**

**Location: Gallia Capital | Time: 12:00 PM Next Day**

Things had been going smoothly for the last few hours, no offset things occurring. Unfortunately, Jeremy had been less than pleased to find that his phone had gone missing. He still had not found it, even after searching his whole house and asking everyone. Raulden currently had it in his pouch on his belt. Thankfully, no one had stolen Jeremy's now-almost-full wallet, thanks to him selling some hand-made items the youth had on hand. Reuben and Mira had already left to their day job, and most of the Gallians had gone back to their locales. Today, it was just Jeremy, Raulden, Lia, Dylan, and Rory. Unna was still cleaning and wouldn't be able to get to the place until 1:00. There was also some uproar about some new guy (not Jeremy) with drop-dead looks. As you could guess, there was a new model on the scene: Iram. He was about 6'3", with Vermillion hair with white at the end, a cat laguz, and had a lavender dress suit on, which was awkward for Jeremy, since he thought they'd usually have some kind of robe with buttons or something, not a suit with a tie, buttons, and dress pants with matching shoes. A bunch of cat-girls were mooning over him. Meanwhile, the group spotted their favorite meeting place, the Silver Moon. It was a traditional Gallian restaurant, with a buffet where a person could eat as much as they'd like. The shop was owned by a beorc, going by the name of Alair. The group found a nearby table and began to get lunch.

"So, Jeremy, how have you been able to fare these few days? Is it because of the orbs you carry?" Dylan asked. He was interested in orbs, wanting to use them as well. He figured that 1) both of them being from Earth it would be easier to talk to him, and 2) if there were battle-based orbs, there had to be other kinds, like the different tomes the mages would carry into battle.

"Actually, yes. The orbs I use differ between uses. Some, like you saw yesterday, are basically used for battle and aren't very good at much else unless you mix them with a different orb, like a Paint, or 塗料 [To-ryou] orb. Here, I'll let you see one up close." Dylan's eyes shone wide as he glanced at the spherical object. All the others in the group got similar orbs to look at, Rory getting a Place orb, Lia getting a Bright orb, and Raulden, who was currently stocking his plate with who-knows-how-much food, had a Roll orb near his spot at the table.

"Anyway, these are considered Ability orbs, since you are able to do things that you aren't able to do without some equipment. Next, since you've already seen battle orbs, I'll go straight to the next type: Supply, or officially called 'Generic.' This kind either gives you an item, or places an item in front of you. He he, actually, that's how I got my house to appear, without much effort." THIS got everyone's head turned towards Jeremy. His house was really just a gigantic item that could be placed???

"No, it took more than one little orb to make a cottage. I just used my cottage orb to make the outside. I was mentally using my other Décor orbs to make the furniture. In what I just said, you can figure out that Décor orbs allow you to change the style of an object, like the Paint orb in Dylan's hands or the Bright orb in Lia's." Jeremy continued on his lecture while Raulden began to listen in and found his orb on the table next to his spot.

"So, Jeremy, how are you able to use these orbs, anyway? Is it like magic, with all the positions and everything?" Lia was getting curious on if she could use them, being that having a contingency plan against beorc magic would be a boon to laguz in battle. That being said, that would mean they could be able to fight in their human form. She was a little against the idea, though, since using beorc or any non-laguz weaponry would hurt Gallian Pride.

"Well, it is kind of like magic, but it doesn't include rites, incantations, or anything like that. We use different stances, however, to ensure that the orb is used properly." Jeremy liked explaining orbs, as it was his job and his second favorite hobby. First was playing Fire Emblem, though.

"Like which kinds?" Raulden was getting interested as well. He missed the first part, but he got a general idea of the conversation. After he got down, Rory decided to get his plate.

"Well, you have Shot, Ray, Trap, Drill, and Spray. Each of these stances are the basics for other stances and allow you to sort of "customize" the way you want your orb to work." There were many different ways to use orbs, and then some other people noticed his mini-lecture at the joint and decided to eavesdrop. Apparently, Jeremy turned from newbie to scholar in a matter of days. But then again, he was a teen of secrets, so who knows what else he might know.

"So in other words, it's like a weapon you can change at will to fit the situation? Sounds powerful." Dylan's observation was spot-on. Judging how Jeremy was in battle, they were pretty useful, and the lecture proved this point.

"Yep, but you have to know which stance is best used in each situation. I'll tell you more about it later." He looked around at everyone who was staring at him from across the room. "…what?" Then everyone got back to their own seat. After the little session Jeremy got up to get his food. There were a bunch of unknown foods, but for the most part, they were almost exactly like buffet bars in his town. Foods like fried chicken and mash potatoes from nearby Crimea were available as well, so Jeremy decided to get a half-and-half plate.

* * *

**Location: Gallia Palace | Time: 12:30 PM**

Caineghis was still wondering about Jeremy's abilities. He couldn't have been a laguz, since he didn't have the pointed ears laguz are known for. He wasn't a bird since no wings were visible on his clothing, and only appeared when he transformed. He was able to transform, with wings attached to his back, but was able to cast items similar to magic. He could even use elements unavailable to sorcerers like water and even earth. How could he be able to use both beorc and laguz abilities at once?

"May I suggest the royal library?" Giffca counseled. Knowing that the library was both full of ancient texts and one of Caineghis' favorite places to be in, it would be well to see if some ancient tome would reveal just what Jeremy was. Outside, he was beorc, but had laguz characteristics. This normally being called 'Branded', Jeremy showed no signs of any brands or marks. His wings weren't even from the known bird tribes. Even Giffca himself, who researched in the library when there were no meetings between Caineghis and messengers, didn't know anything about Jeremy's phenomenon.

"Right as always, Giffca. Tell the scholars to help out as well." There weren't many scholars in Gallia, mostly those from Crimea who came as transfers to the workers with Crimea's reconstruction. One of particular was quite famous…

* * *

**Location: Jeremy's Cabin Time: 2:00 PM**

"Let me see… it should be around here…" Jeremy worriedly searched his house again. He had unfortunately lost his Orb phone. Without it, he wouldn't be able to use his orbs properly. Sure, he was able to use them without it, but it would be harder to analyze how much he could endure from his usage.

"What does it look like?" Lia asked in a gentle tone. She didn't like seeing Jeremy so distressed. He had become a somewhat good friend. She also had been a fellow writer, herself getting teleported there by being warped into her computer. "It's like a cell phone." Jeremy answered, depressingly.

Meanwhile, Rory was trying to sniff the phone out. He had been able to find many things, which was why he was part of the stealth unit for Gallia's patrolmen. Raulden however was regularly searching in the living room area of the second floor. There were numerous places a phone could hide, just that a lot were already searched. Raulden now felt a little guilt from swiping it off of the armoire when Jeremy was asleep the previous day.

* * *

**Location: V.I.R.U.S. Lair Time: ??:??**

"Agh… how come he beat you Eshed? You were one of the Earth teacher's strongest students! How could you lose against a new guy like that!? That should have been as easy as taking candy from a basket!" The robed one was pretty much furious at the earth user. He was the leader of the unit, and knew about everyone's secrets, technically being older than all of them.

"But, he was one of the original eight, just like you are one of our original members." A bulky aged man consulted. He was a soaring eight feet tall, with blooded orange hair, appearing as if his head was aflame. It was their superior in the organization of V.I.R.U.S., Kyros. He was known both for his renown as a former laguz bandit, army general, and most of all, his brutality toward anyone against his command. He showed an unusual paternal side towards the robed figure, however, finding him when the boy was just a couple of feet off the ground (tot-size). He had raised him to be both agile and strong, just like him. Although the boy was a tiger, and him a lion, he was just as proud to have him as a son. Even though his foster son would go spacing out or crazy sometimes, overall he was quite attached to his finding.

"C'mon, *buzz*, simmer down. We'll get him next time. I heard there are also others from the other world with him. Thanks to that tech we stole from the last guy who came here, we're able to make it to the other world. However, none of us know how exactly to use it, so that's why we need to capture the Judge of Winds, who can both power the machine as well as manipulate it. I've seen him able to do things no one else can, so it'd be no wonder if he could do the manipulation as well." Nira comforted the laguz boy, hoping he'd settle down. No wonder he took after his guardian; he acted almost exactly like him when they had attacked the village sixty years ago.

"-Sigh- Fine. We attack again in the city *buzz*. They'll have trouble if they try attacking us there. Especially that orb-wielder." The youth was quite the tactician as far as laguz go. He was NOT about to be humiliated again. "Nira, you and I are going to have a little… talk with this new guy." Kyros practically smirked his face open when his son would either 1) make him proud, or 2) do evil bidding.

* * *

**Location: Gallia Capital West Prefecture Time: 4:00 PM**

The group had gotten a bit larger, as Ranulf had completed his tasks for the day, as well as Lyre, Kyza, and Kezhda. Lia, Dylan, Rory, Raulden, Jeremy, as well as the now-finished-cleaning Unna made their way towards the West Prefecture of Gallia, known best for both exquisite fruit and most of the fashion hotspots. Lyre and Lia were trying to pick out a dress that Unna would like, Jeremy, Rory, Dylan, and Raulden checking out some of the fruit stands (of which Jeremy could make desserts with), and Kyza, Ranulf, and Kezhda relaxing in one of the nearby hot springs.

"UNNA! Look at this one! This one has lots of pearls on it too so it'll match your bridal veil!" Lyre was ecstatic with joy as she picked out various outfits that cost at least 50,000 gold each.

"No, Lyre. I suggest this light blue; it goes well with the surroundings and also accents Unna's eyes. Right, Unna?" Lia also liked to see Unna get married, especially with Rory in something spiffy to go along with the bridal romance scene. The starry night sky, the lights of the fireflies on the nearby lake… it would be lovely to see them married.

"Hmm… I'll try… this one!" Unna picked out a daisy-colored dress, one with scantily lace, perfect for any accented decorated scene. Unna confided with Rory, and both had decided that the best place would be on the lake at sunset.

At the fruit stalls, there were various fruits, ranging from varnads, equols, and randis', to Crimean apples, grapes, and elderberries.

Jeremy decided on some of each, upon Raulden's recommendations. Due to Raulden being in Gallia for so long, apparently he'd tried most of what Gallia had to offer. That came in handy for Jeremy, since he was unfamiliar with most of the new produce and items. Raulden certainly was a good friend of Jeremy's, albeit not brother-like yet, he was almost there nonetheless. Knowing that they still had yet to find Jemri, Jeremy decided to let Raulden have his fun, him being his usual self. Rory was consulting Dylan on how well Jeremy and Raul were getting together.

"Those two on the surface sure would seem like brothers," Rory observed with his hand in a thinking position on his chin, tail flowing like a fanned lawn ornament for car dealerships. "But I have to wonder if they both really mean it. I mean, they know the other isn't their real brother, but it's as if they found the duplicate of them. If you know what I mean." Dylan nodded at this comment. He could see similarities in the other's behavior between Raul and Jeremy. They really seemed to like each other, though, no pairing involved.

"I just hope that they keep that friendship; it'd hurt the other if one was against it." Dylan and Rory got along just fine, no strings attached. Raulden, however, found his younger bro in Jeremy, and Jeremy found his older brother (or at least what he liked) in Raulden. This didn't change the fact that they were fast friends.

Meanwhile, Ranulf, Kyza, and Kezhda were still soaking in the hot springs.

* * *

**Location: Gallia's Royal Library | Time: 8:00 PM**

Each of the scholars were checking a different bookshelf. Even Soren, who was found via Caineghis' hiring of Volke, helped out. Soren swindled a bit of cash from Gallia's main bank to help the Greil Mercenaries. Oddly, it was Soren who happened to find a tome on the mythological beings of Tellius, finding it not in the Royal library, but in a house he found in the middle of a forest [X( SOREN! GIMME BACK MY ORBI HISTORY 101 TOME!!!!!] on the way there. Being the teen he was, he confided in Caineghis that he found it in the library, not mentioning that he got it from Jeremy's (according to him a random person's) house earlier.

"Good work Soren. We can finally understand who the mystery person is." Caineghis decided not to tell Soren about Jeremy just yet, that it would be better to show Soren who Jeremy was. Jeremy and Soren also looked alike, Jeremy's hair just being shorter, dark eyes instead of red, and a bit different taste in clothing. Other than that, they were similar as well.

"You're welcome. With your permission…" and with that, Soren left Gallia, his number one most dreaded place to be. If it wasn't for his current stay with Ike and the Mercenaries in the beorc part of Gallia, he would have been in Crimea, his only home being in the confinement of Greil Retreat's office.

A little bit of walking afterwards and Soren was at that house again, where he had found the tome. Unfortunately there was at least five people at the house, which made Soren feel a bit less than his regular status. He decided to do a bit of reconnaissance duty, peering in from a window. A group of four walked by, two mages and two laguz, while Soren was still hiding in a bush.

The four in the troop included Morris, a rough tiger laguz, Rebecca, his younger sis, Brennan, an explosive fire mage, and Kiernan, a druid. Each would be a terror in battle.

They were really tired, so they decided to stop by the nearby house.

Jeremy, being back from shopping, heard a knock at the door, and opened it to find the four who were walking past the house. They looked as if they need rest, so being the good natured guy he was, Jeremy let them stay at their house.

* * *

"They'll never see this coming…" A laguz voice smirked in the distance.

* * *

**NEXT ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! We get to do a Christmas special, so Orbi'll be doing extra work on Christmas Day for you readers' enjoyment!" Jeremy exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Wow, Jeremy, you're really into this aren't ya? Care to explain?" Raulden was again, curious as to what Jeremy, Dylan, Lia, and now Morris, Rebecca, Brennan and Kiernan had planned for the event. And why he was in a Santa Claus outfit.

"??? Bad guys are attacking on Christmas!? Time for Ch. 10!: A Holiday Brawl!"

"AND WILL SOREN EVER GIVE ME BACK MY TOME!?"

"...Crack..."

* * *

XD Yay I get this in 20 minutes before Christmas! :D Finally. Got the deadline over with. Everyone have a nice rest of the Christmas break! I'll be getting games~

YAYZ! Please Review if you liked that bit of fanfic.

Raulden: ... When do you think Soren will come out of the bushes? He seems... too much like So*** S*a**.

Orbi: Yep... he's been in my game files again.

Soren: ...Oh...so that's what those were...

Orbi: O_O . . . XD Soren... were you on that Ike fansite again?

Soren: ... *hangs head*

Orbi: It's ok, Soren. ^_^ We all like Ike.

Raulden: Yeah. *puts arm around Orbi*

MERRY CHRISTMAS! to **ALL O.o**


	10. Chapter 10: A Holiday Brawl!

Ch. 10

Orbi: Hello everyone! How's Christmas (break)? Doing well?

Raulden: We're going to be having a lot of food I bet!

Orbi: ^_^; Oh yes we are. I've gotten most of the food prepared! With a little help from your recommends of course.

Raulden: How did you-

Orbi: I know. XD Apparently you don't know who's writing this.

Ranulf: C'mon! :D Let's eat already! Start Ch. 10!

Orbi: ^␣^ Ok, ok. Here's Ch. 10.

Note: I have added the "official" names of the areas. Just to let you know.

PS: "Orbi" is pronounced "Or-bai".

* * *

**LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

New denizens came to Jeremy's house. Not long afterward did he, Dylan, Lia, and the newcomers start putting up decorations…

* * *

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

**Ch. 10: A Holiday Brawl!**

**Location: Jeremy's Cabin | Time: 8:00 AM Christmas Day**

Everyone had just gotten up from their beds. Jeremy was getting the last part of the Christmas dinner ready, Lia, Dylan and Rory getting the Christmas decorations up in the main hall of Jeremy's house, and Morris and company were busy wrapping the presents for everyone. The smell of various baked goods filled the room, everyone becoming anxious of the upcoming party at midday. Even some of Jeremy's blue jay scouts helped out. These Blue Jay scouts were the blue jays that appeared at the window every now and then, Jeremy having an ability to communicate with them, being that he had a similar wing pattern. Being that Jeremy was a Wind Judge, he had a high standing in the bird groups, no matter where he was. The wing pattern told what bird he could talk to, as well as command. This came especially useful, for gathering info as well as tasks such as preparing a Christmas party.

* * *

**Location: Gallia Capital, Zarzi | Time: 9:00 AM**

Raulden had gotten out of bed and gotten ready to get his friends some presents, having heard about this holiday beforehand while the group was shopping a few days ago. Mira and Reuben were dressing up their tavern and providing special beverages for the customers, which was tradition for them as of this year. Lyre, Lethe, and Unna were individually picking out presents for each of the people they knew. Ranulf, Kyza, and Kezhda decided to go to the hot springs again after their training, and decided to find something the others would like.

* * *

**Location: Gallia Palace, Zarzi Castle | Time: Still 9:00 AM**

Giffca had just finished studying the tome Soren had handed Caineghis, and already gotten his subordinates and King a gift. He hoped that everyone would like them, especially Jeremy, to which he had a certificate prepared. Caineghis had gotten the paperwork from the leftover documents done after being up the past three nights, save last night. He looked a bit battered and fell asleep on his desk a couple times in his chambers those days, but had since then been able to get back into the swing. Skrimir, however, wasted no time in ordering as much food as possible from the chefs, for the party. This was not only a way for Jeremy to truly get settled into Gallia, but also so that he could also show off a bit. The young lion was both stubborn, strong, and had a giant ego to go with his muscles.

* * *

**Narrator.**

Basically, everyone was getting ready for the big holiday bash at Jeremy's house, where a certain mage is still doing reconnaissance duty…

* * *

**Location: Jeremy's house | Time: 10:00 AM**

"Agh… all this squatting is killing me… I don't see how Volke can do this…" our favorite mage in the bushes grumbled. How he was able to stay & stalk was beyond most of the passerby staring at him. Soren also got confused at why there were decorations everywhere and why a person looking similar to him was making a ton of food. Perhaps there was a festival going on?

Meanwhile, Morris and company decided to rest a bit after all the wrapping they did. Before the group got to Tellius, Morris, Brennan, and Kiernan were all sports players, and Rebecca, Morris' one-year-younger sister, being an anime and manga lover. While they were at one of Morris' football games, all four of them got sucked into Tellius via wormhole. Both Morris and Rebecca were a bit freaked out when they found out they were laguz.

They had been travelling for about three months, upon visiting Jeremy. The four had never gotten out of Gallia, as the forest was quite vast, and Brennan and Kiernan would have to ride Morris and Rebecca, making them pretty tired after a few minutes.

* * *

**Location: Northern Gallia, Gebal-Beorc Settlement | Time: 10:00**

The Greil Mercenaries were searching for Soren, who had not come back from accepting the Lion King's proposal yesterday. He wasn't there in the morning, so the group set off in different directions. Ike, Mist, Titania, and the three brothers went southeast from their fort, Mia and Rhys going west, and Shinon and Gatrie going north.

Mia and Rhys found their way to a Gallian beach and had some fun on a nearby island. Shinon and Gatrie, well…… got into a bar and got drunk. Again. Ike and company finally found Soren in front of a house, hiding in the bushes. He also had a big blanket on him, apparently asleep from staying up all night. Ike sighed; both relieved and confused as to why Soren had camped out when he was just about a quarter of a mile from their base.

All of them met up back at the nearby fort, the same one from the MKW, Gebal Castle. Since there were no missions (which were rare) and food was plenty, they decided to actually relax for a day. Starting with the beach. Everyone got their beach outfits and even had a makeshift volleyball. The fun went into the night.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

**Location: Jeremy's House | Time: 12:00 Noon**

"Ranulf!!! Open my present! Open mine!" Lyre practically squealed. She had tried to find what Ranulf would like; she thought of getting him clothes but thought against it, since hardly any guy wanted clothes as a gift. He was more into fighting than anything else, so… she got Ranulf a good-size fighting bag, wrapped in grape-decorated wrapping paper.

"Wow, Lyre. Ha, I didn't know you were able to get such a good gift!" Ranulf approved, tail waving back and forth. He happened to like getting something he could train on. Mordecai got Lia some chocolate, since he remembered that she was quite fond of it.

"Aww… Mordecai, you're so sweet. Thank you!" Lia hugged Mordecai, making the big guy blush a little bit. Rory's gift was his favorite catnip, which Unna made beforehand. Unna was actually very good at cooking, even able to teach classes at the Gallian Public Academy.

Kyza got Lyre a cerulean blue ribbon, Lyre thinking that a certain blue male had gotten it. Of course, Kyza was a little disappointed that she didn't recognize that his name was in fine print on the tag, which made it easy for him (or anyone else) to make a little nod towards it and make her fluster. Personally he thought it better to see her face when she found out.

On the ribbon were three little funny words: "Property of Kyza"

Jeremy found out, and leaned over to Kyza. "Good job." Kyza almost burst out laughing. **_Almost_**.

Morris, of course, had gotten Rebecca a little Soren teddy bear-size plushie, after seeing her eye said mage from her window. It even had a little wind tome in its right arm. Brennan and Kiernan each got the other a Next-Level tome, special tomes that could not only have an entire encyclopedia of spells, but also a pen and blank sheets inside to write their own custom spells in.

Jeremy had gotten Dylan his own Orb Holder, one he made himself with his level 90 smithing skills. Suffice to say, Dylan was ecstatic. He'd made everyone different presents, ranging from Ranulf's new training gloves, to Lyre's Aqua Necklace and Kyza's power band (specially made to improve strength, given Kyza's more speed-oriented). All were surprised that Jeremy had known so much about them. When asked, Jeremy just replied, "I have my ways."

After some arranging, Jeremy had the time to make an announcement.

"I would like to thank all of you for accepting me as a newcomer and as a friend. Being that this is a very big holiday, I decided to do something for everyone, to commemorate their help in getting me settled in." All of a sudden, two large double doors from Jeremy's kitchen burst open with one of the biggest cakes they had ever seen. "I would like to present my masterpiece for all to enjoy, and you may eat to your heart's content!"

The cake was ten feet tall, at least ten feet wide, with over fifteen layers of various types of cake and icing. Almost all the laguz, including Skrimir, were oogling at the sheer size of it, all parts looking extremely delicious. After the ginormous cake was set on a table chock-full of foods, native, Crimean (or American, considering they had similar foods), as well as some Oriental dishes like takoyaki. The party went all into the night, more gifts being exchanged, and more love pairings arising. However, a certain tiger was worried about Jeremy, who left shortly after eating the meal. When he'd found him, he was just about to go to sleep…

"…Jeremy?" Raulden's tone was soft, so that if Jeremy was asleep it wouldn't wake him.

"..Mhm… what is it Raulden?" Jeremy sleepily replied.

"How come you aren't going to stay in the dining area? We were going to start playing some games. Are you going to come or just go to sleep? We need the host to stay up so we'll have a good time." Being an expert on parties and the sort, Raulden was right. How could they party without a good host? Nonetheless an awake one.

"Sorry about me going off here. I was up almost all night and all morning preparing for the feast. I'll freshen up a bit and I'll be there in a few minutes." With that, Jeremy got into a sitting position on the bed.

"Okay. Do you want anything else?" Raulden wondered if Jeremy had known about his taking of the Orb phone.

"Well, not anything else right now… but…" Jeremy already knew.

"You'd like your Orb thing back?" Raulden guiltily took out the phone from his belt pocket.

"Well what'd you know? I had a feeling you had it." Raulden hung his head, ashamed that he didn't tell him sooner. Jeremy sighed, and told Raulden his true feelings about the incident.

"It's okay, Raulden. You had every right to suspect me, and besides." Jeremy smiled, making Raulden look up confused. "It's happened to me many times before, and out of all the people who have taken it, I trust you the most with it." This made the tiger smirk a little, putting his arm around Jeremy.

"You're all right." Raulden smiled and went back to the main dining room.

* * *

**Location: Gallia, Susa Province (East Prefecture) |Time: 3:00 PM**

"Let's see if they like this… hehehe… haha…. _**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_" An evil laugh was heard from the robed figure.

"Umm, *fizzle*, shouldn't we be…" Hira got cut off. By the robed boy. AGAIN!

"Now we proceed to phase 2! And Hiraaaa… quit interrupting my rant!!!" The robed boy liked going on rants. Especially the rants that included things about "The making of plans and things that go BOOM."

"Sigh. Fine. When should we start?" Hira asked. She didn't like where this was going…

"Oh, boy…" All of the subordinates sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Location: Gallia Capital, Zarzi | Time: 4:00 PM**

It had been a few minutes since everyone decided to go to Gallia Capital for their Christmas dinner, Skrimir actually inviting them. He also had a big party planned, but at the palace. While they were downtown, however…

"Help! Someone is trying to set the buildings aflame!" Everyone started to rush in panic. People were flooding through the streets faster than wildfire. Everyone trying to sift through the crowd, they found that V.I.R.U.S. was behind it. Yet _**again**_. Why they kept terrorizing the citizens, the group had no idea; but they had to stop them before anyone got hurt.

"Hey, look! A distraction!" A random person shouted.

Actually, that was the robed boy. Some people wondered what had happened to him. Was he going crazy?

"Hey! It's the leader from before! Everyone, try to get him before he escapes!" Rory was the first to leap into action. Dylan and Jeremy both started using Douse orbs to fan down the flames. Dylan, who had gotten his band from Jeremy, had become a Water Orbi. He was now able to use Water-type orbs, which was a boon in Gallia, especially in these kinds of situations.

Unfortunately, V.I.R.U.S…had…well… expected them.

"HAH!"

"Agh!" "YOW!" Two nets had covered both Dylan and Jeremy, both now getting shocked. Now how were they going to deal with the fires?

Lia, who also had gotten an Orb band, started freeing the trapped Orb-casters.

"Well, that plan's foiled. Shall I initiate plan B, sir?" A V.I.R.U.S. agent asked his leader.

"Oh, why not? We should have started with B to _**b**__egin _with." Needless to say, that joke was WAY too corny for the soldiers, as most hung their head.

Meanwhile, Raulden had noticed something; the robed figure was similar to a few faces he'd seen. Had he seen him before?

Hira and the robed figure decided to battle the two new Orbis. A large barrier field appeared around them, all four shouting in unison.

"Hen-shin! Orbi Attack!" All four also got bathed in a spherical light.

When all four got out, each was in a different suit of armor. Hira was clothed in a slim, light blue tight dress, a symbol of an Orbi on the knot of her lavender cape. She had two bands, one for water, and another for poison. She had an amethyst jewel on her head, indicating that she was originally a Poison Orbi.

Dylan emerged from his light, now in sleek, body-hugging cerulean armor, which covered everything except his head. On his head was also a dark blue sapphire, the Water Orbi signature jewel. On his band were all different types of water-based orbs, from the Douse orb used earlier, to attack orbs, like Tide and Geyser.

Lia emerged from hers in a similar outfit to Hira's, but in a pale daisy color, with a soft yellow cape. Her jewel was a topaz, the Earth Orbi crystal. Her band was full of earth-type attacks and abilities like Crush and Pillar.

However, when the robed boy transformed…

"Gragh!" Not only was he decked in flaming red armor, but lost his hood as well. He had similar looks to Jeremy, as well as a ruby on his forehead, symbolizing that he was a Flame Orbi. He also had six bands, each for the five elements of Tellius, as well as poison. … Why V.I.R.U.S. liked poison, the world will probably never know. (Maybe they were supposed to be poisonous?)

His ears were covered by dark hair, as well as most of his laguz features. Well, except for his tail, of course. Raulden got suspicious of this little thief-gone-pyro, as 1) he looked similar to Jeremy, 2) he was also laguz, and 3) he had a fire affinity of all things.

Jeremy decided to judge the battle, hoping to intervene in case someone would interrupt the balance of the two-on-two matchup. "Let the Orb battle… Begin!"

Jeremy had also been careful enough to give the two new Orbis some advice, as well as some tricks he'd learned in his earlier travels on Earth. Hopefully they'd remember. Raulden was also supervising (or so he'd said), along with the rest of the group.

Lia started by going the left way around the field. " Hashira! (Pillar)" Her attack was focused on Hira, and looked like she got her target, but…

"Hah! As if that attack would work. Dokueki Tateza!" Lia's attack got deflected and Hira started using orbs on Dylan.

"Take this! Doku Bakudan!" The attack slammed against Dylan, knocking him back to the edge of the field.

"And as for you… Mizu Nami!" Lia got splashed by a water type orb, and Dylan hit by a poison orb.

"Take… this!" Both Lia and Dylan combined their powers into a beam of light. Neither Hira nor Robey knew of this type of attack.

"Gousei sareta mizu to chikyuu! Doro Bakudan Danmaku!" Then, Lia's and Dylan's orbs combined into one, creating a storm of mud and trapping both Hira and the mystery laguz. Unfortunately, it didn't last for long.

"Masshou Wana!" This made the attackers' pool of mud vanish. He got pretty mad, and almost shifted, as energy formed around him. Then, he got an orb from his band, infusing his own energy with it, making the orb much larger than usual.

"Yamero! What you're doing can't be done in this field! You'll break the barrier!" Jeremy had to intervene; his friends' lives depended on it.

"Who cares!? We're ending this here and now!" The Jeremy look-a-like was about to use a suicidal bomb technique, known to Flame Orbis. Raulden couldn't stay away either.

"Jemri! Stop!" He saw the laguz look at him, first in confusion, until the boy's eyes grew wider.

'_Is…is that… Raul? He… I… I found him…'_ thoughts were going through Jemri's head.

The laguz teen suddenly fell, the pressure of the orb too much.

"Jemri! _**Jemri!!!**_" The large tiger broke the barrier, rescuing his little brother in his muscled arms. The fight had ended, and Hira snuck back into the shadows. While she crept away, she started to cry a little.

* * *

**Location: V.I.R.U.S. lair | Time: 5:00 PM**

"Hira, you got back early. Is everything…?" Eshed looked at Hira. She had a couple of wounds, and her eyes were a bit puffy and red. It looked as if she was crying.

"W-we… we… we lost Jemri…" This shocked everyone. Aviv was starting to sniffle; Eshed feeling depressed and trying to calm Aviv down and some of the grunts were a bit down as well. Kyros was worse, however. He almost went ballistic.

"WHAT!? He… he can't be… Not him… not my son…" Kyros had been Jemri's foster father, and as any decent parent would, wanted his child back. He had raised Jemri for about 60 years now, and in that time had seen him grow up into a magnificent warrior. He couldn't believe he was taken away.

"He collapsed while in an orb battle. A large blonde tiger rushed in saying he was his older brother. I tried to get to him first, but I wasn't able to get to Jemri in time to get him back." She then began to see Kyros stutter a bit.

"Prepare to mobilize. We're getting him back."

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"Uh-oh! Kyros looks mad. Raulden's happy to have his brother back, but will he fight to keep him on his side?"

"So this is what you do in your free time…" Jemri smirked.

"O__O; W-well……"

(Jemri) "Check out Ch. 11!"

"X( HEY! That's MY line!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yay! 10th chapter finally finished! ;D And on the day BEFORE New Year's Eve! I'll do a little New Year present for you guys as well. Winter sure is busy, huh?

Raul: So being that both you and Jemri are Orbis, are you able to do that special attack Dylan and Lia used?

Both: *Big grins*

Jeremy: Let's just say that triangle attack will prove useful. Now if only we can find everyone's favorite little mage…

Jemri: XD now WHERE could he be?

Raulden: …??? Oh no…

* * *

Orbi: Oh, and if you want to know, here are the other authors (also my friends) in my fic so far:

Dylan is fullmoonsage

Rory is fullmoonsage's OC

Lia is Little Liger Studios

Morris is rabidwolfdemon.

Rebecca, Brennan, and Kiernan: rabidwolfdemon's Sis and his friends

:D Everyone else is mine.

Everyone: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!...'s eve. and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!... XD**

**... Has my writing improved? Q⼐Q**


	11. Chapter 11: Trials of Tacticians

Before I say anything else, I must say this.

**If you are hemophobic, xenophobic, or have trauma when dealing with paranormal disease, I suggest you NOT read this chapter.**

**If you do not like randomness or suspense, DON'T read this fanfic. It is meant to throw off some people, in the case of cliffhangers. If some things do not make sense, they will later on in the storyline.**

**This has black technology to the Fire Emblem world, so if you don't like technology transferring then also DO NOT read this fic.**

**The story was supposed to be Humor/Drama, but it has now changed to be a Paranormal/Suspense/General fic, due to above reasons. . Also due to the fact (thanks Aqua for pointing this out to me, =P) I accidently put the wrong category. Sorry, folks.**

**Do not try to attempt the grossness of this fic in real life. This isn't a simulation. Also, this borrows elements of Trauma Center, but is not a cross-over, merely a mention. **

…Just to let you know.

=D AND I have found my inspiration: MEDICAL DRAMA!!! XD Kudos to the people who made Trauma Center, who taught me all these little terms here and there.

Also look up "Severing the Chains of Fate" for when they encounter the unknown plague. I won't give specifics but you'll find out in the chapter.

PS: I know that Jeremy seems to be a Gary Stu, but I assure you he is not. While he may be the main focus of the story, he isn't getting all the love. Needless to say, he is actually (like me) asexual, meaning no pairings beyond the regular friend/brother stuff. Other than that, the only other thing is a single, boy/girl pairing for him. Who it is, is a secret.

Ch. 11

Orbi: Hello there, children.

Kids: Hi Uncle Orbi!

Orbi: . . . -_-"

Jemri: OH, COME ON! HE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!!!!

Kids: . . . ._."

Orbi: No need to get loud Jemri. Just, simmer down… Don't go scaring the kids like the prince.

Skrimir: HEY!

Orbi + Jemri: XD hahaha.

Skrimir: *stomps off* I'm goin' back to my trailer…

Orbi + Jemri: Here's Chapter 11!

Orbi: *looks around* Y'know, I have no idea where Raul is…first time since he appeared that he's done this… …Skrimir has his own trailer?

Jemri: He's… Ok, I have no idea whatsoever either… And apparently he does…

Raulden: *looks like a person in love, running towards both announcers*

Orbi + Jemri: O_O" What…The…Crack?

Jemri: Ack! *falls over*

Orbi + Raul: JEMRI!!!

* * *

**LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"We're getting him back."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**THIS TIME ON SHIIN NO ORBI**

**Ch. 11: Trials of Tacticians**

**Location: Clinic | Time: 9:00 AM, a week later Ch. 10**

"Jemri? Are you still asleep? Jemri…" A local bishop sighed. He had tried his best fixing the wounds from the battle, all of them internal, but had no luck on getting the energy Jemri used up to flow normally.

"Hmm… if my staves can't work on this wound, then how are we going to go about this? It's not like I can go inside and work without *shiver* blood going everywhere." His slightly younger companion sighed. Even though he was young, the lad had undeniable potential.

"Since neither my orbs nor your staves have worked, maybe we could try using them together?" the doctor hinted. The trainee and bishop both looked at the teen curiously.

"It seems like a good idea, but how can we? If you start using orbs, which go in a different wavelength than my staff, then the flow will be unstable. Unless there is another way to do this, besides cutting him open in multiple places and pouring vulnerary into them individually, it'd take an excessively long time for the flow of his energy to heal." The bishop had a discouraged look.

"Well, I had an idea while working on his wounds." The doc pulled out a weird looking rod from out of a scabbard. It had no jewel in it, which all regular staves did. Instead, it had a gold-embroidered ring on top, with a straight cane coming to a point at the end.

The doctor handed it to the priest, who examined it with great curiosity. "Just what type of staff _is_ this? It looks more like a walking stick. But the rod is well designed. How would you use a staff like this, with no gem to harness the energy?" The priest asked inquisitively. He was interested in the new device. The doctor was given the rod back to him, and began to explain.

"Well, since there is no _set_ gem inside the circle, I put my orbs inside of it to harness my orbs in a staff-like manner." The doctor then also pulled out a training sword and claws. "When you put an orb into the slot, you combine the weapon and orb together, allowing you to further manipulate how you want the orb to work. I put in a lock mechanism so the orb won't fall out." (The doctor is an Orbi as well, if you haven't already noticed)

"Amazing! So this means you can use the powers of different staves at will simply by changing orbs?" The bishop was delighted. He was moderately young, a good 22 years old. His apprentice just stared at the rod intently, being around 14, albeit more around a twelve year old in height.

"Yep! There are other tools like this that Orbis use. Although, instead of using different weapons in record time, it's more like 'augmenting', which is necessarily what it is. Say, a rod with a fire orb in it will shoot a ball of flame, but detaching the orb and replacing it with a water orb lets you shoot a ball of water instead."

"So, it's like a multi-purpose version of what we have already, yes?" The doctor nodded at the priest. "That's a really good device. Instead of having to carry a staff satchel around, all I'd need is one staff and a pack for orbs, so…"

"You'd be able to go about quicker, with just having to change orbs, not entire staves." The doctor finished. The priest finished what he could do, coming up to the teen.

"Quite right. Thank you, young man. I'll see you soon to check up on Jemri here." The priest then politely closed the door with the apprentice following behind. They were very kind, and were able to heal most of Jemri's wounds. A few moments later, a loud knock was heard at the front door. The doctor rushed to see who was there.

A loud roar was heard after Jeremy had gotten down the stairs. "I'm coming I'm coming! Sheesh…" The teen almost tripped on the stairs, barely balancing. He staggered (unintentionally) into the door, then opening it. "Come in?"

He looked at the lion before him. It was as if he was not a lion, but a roaring flame. The teen's eyes bulged when the flame took a fighting stance, leaping through the door. Due to a long time of watching the scene from the movie, the doctor did a matrix, barely dodging the enraged beast's claws.

The lion then transformed into the eight-foot-giant known to be Kyros. Said lion death glared at the teen and spoke in a ground-shaking, monotone voice. "Where. Is. My. Son." The teen looked at him as if to say, 'What the crack are you talking about?'

The teen stared wide eyed as he analyzed the statement. _'His son? He couldn't possibly…'_ The doctor was pretty freaked out. The only thing he did to show that was an eyebrow raise, though.

"The one who collapsed in battle a few days ago. WHERE is he!?" The last three words were more threatening, his voice cracking a bit.

"The boy named Jemri, right? Um… I doubt that's a good idea. Also keep your voice down." His face was dangerously close to Kyros', the lion holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"And _**why**_ is _**that?**_" The lion vented. The teen tried to keep a stiff upper lip, but the lower lip was his problem.

"He's… he's… *cough* Um… let go of me first… I can't say anything *cough* with you breathing *cough* on me and my shirt suffo-*cough*-cating me." The lion promptly let the young doc fall on the ground.

The teen landed with a thud, soundly on his lower back. Kyros waited impatiently for the teen to get up. After brushing off some dust that accumulated on his shirt and jeans, the teen explained in a simple, serious, and deep manner.

"He's in my sick bay. Jemri has sustained no external injuries."

"…That's good then, isn't it?"

"Here's the bad news. When Jemri tried to infuse his energy into the orb, he sustained massive wounds to his energy flow. He won't be able to move as long as those wounds are present. The local clergy and I are working on it, but so far none of us have been able to heal them yet."

This shocked the lion quite a bit. His only (if adoptive) son was being hospitalized?

"We will be trying a new technique that could possibly cure him. However this is only minimal in the area of working. Are you able to handle this pressure? You can pretend no one is here." The teen tried to console the lion as best as he could without losing his composure.

"Y…Yes. I'll be able to." The teen refused to this however. Kyros looked up in agony.

"Wh… what are you going to do to him?" The giant almost looked as if he was dying in battle, but not from battle, from a broken heart.

"You look as if you are going through some heartache over your son. Do not worry so much; as long as he is in my care, I'll do my best to- AGH!" The teen-turned-doctor was pushed and had flown six feet away from where he was standing.

The young man sat up, struggling to get up from his pain. His back was starting to fail him, which made it a bit harder.

"I hope he's alright. Even if he's the enemy, he's still a father who will do anything for his children, even if it means his life. Seeing him like this, on the verge of losing all hope, it's something… I will have to be careful..."

* * *

**Location: Nearby Sick Bay | Time: 9:15 AM**

A set of feet were heard running up the stairs. They started getting louder, almost making the room shake. After three seconds, they quit, the last so loud it was as if they were right at the door. He quivered a bit in his sleep, still trying to recover from the injuries from the past week. They felt a bit better, but something was drastically faltering the flow of his energy. Nonetheless, he was still alive, even if by a thread. '_Who had treated me? There are no clergy among the Orbis or other people affiliated with V.I.R.U.S., and the ones who appear that could heal, would either leave, or try to escape what the others held against them. The only one who can heal among V.I.R.U.S. now is Aviv, and she's only a few months into healing orbs, and she couldn't even muster enough power to unleash even a hint of power from within it. We only have vulneraries and potions at the base, but otherwise no healing items are there. Obviously I'm in another place or medical clinic. No one really likes me very much anywhere, so how could I have…'_

Meanwhile, there were two people talking beyond the closed door. One was a very tenor, golden tone, while the other was so deep it was like a heavy bass drum. The door softly creaked open, the young man still out. Two distinct figures were revealed beyond the door; a tall eight foot laguz man and a shorter, six foot teen similar to his own figure, albeit less muscular. They proceeded calmly toward the examining bed, where the teen was lying in a barely conscious state. He stirred a little bit, just barely above a growl or groan. The taller and no doubt older man had been surprised. The two figures were at his bedside; the younger standing at his bust area, and the older now sitting down, looking at him with concern gracing his features, something that was hardly seen by the looks of it.

The teen couldn't figure out who it was, being that he could only know by voice alone; and there were lots of people with mellow and deep voices in Gallia. The younger one started to speak.

"He's not doing so well in terms of being able to move around, but he'll make it through in around another week at best. If you'd like, I'll keep him here so I can readily work on him should the need arise. I already have my medical team at the ready, so there is no need to panic; I'll be able to give him some of the best care available around these parts, so you don't have to worry for his safety. He's in good hands."

"How long will he be out? I have to get back to the others soon or they'll begin to panic. I'll need him as soon as possible."

"I know you want him back, but he has another person who wants to see him. I'm sure you remember him from your raid on his house sixty years ago. His older brother."

"He's the one who carried him back here?"

"Yes. And he has also helped get some of the locals to help out in getting the necessary ingredients for the medicine he will have to take. I haven't been able to get out much due to your son's condition, but if we can make the right potion, he'll be up in no time. If not, well…"

"Well?"

"We'll have to… perform surgery."

The older man sounded as if he was tears at this statement. _'Who are these two? Why do I have to have surgery? Wait… I guess that when I tried to infuse the orb with my energy, I overdid it and fused in the wrong kind and too much.' _A sudden burst of pain erupted from his stomach, making him splutter not his saliva, but a thick red liquid. _'Blood? Ugh… I have enough things to worry about with me not being able to move and the injuries inside me. Why are things like this? I should have been able to transform and get out of here by now. AGH!' _More blood came out of his mouth. His heart was beating faster, afraid for his life.

"NO! He's having arrhythmia! Get the case with the red cross on it! Bring it here and I'll get him back in a few seconds."

"Right." The larger man rushed towards the kit; inside was a defibrillator. The doctor opened the kit and put two yellow boxes on Jemri's chest. By now, Jemri was unconscious again, but he could still feel the shocks going through his body as the doctor pressed against his rib cage. It was heart-wrenching to go through.

"Get all available clergy to come here posthaste. If he continues, he might not make it. The priest who left will still be on the road back to his church. Get him and his assistant, and alert all those in the immediate area to come here quickly. There's not much time!"

With that, the man rushed out, feet pounding faster, so much that the house shook from contact. While that was going on, the doctor pushed a button on the wall, sounding an alarm. Within a few seconds, a hoard of wing flaps were heard coming from the window. He then heard a loud "fshh" as the birds transformed. One of the birds started to speak.

"What is his condition sir? We'll help you operate with all our might." A muscular voice said.

"Garrenst, have Nelsia prepare the anesthesia, Uric get his medical robe and assist me, Haran prepare the diagnosis, and Rodin get my surgical kit. We're going in."

* * *

**Background Info: Just some tips on the newcomers, so you know how they are. If you want this changed, I'll send this to the end of the chapter.**

Garrenst was the largest Blue Jay in the unit the doctor had employed. He was 6'4", with spiky, short black hair, matching his pearly dark eyes. He wore a blue short sleeve that twisted at the waist, to accent his muscles. His bird form was a gigantic, 4 foot long Blue Jay, and could fly as fast as an eagle. Some people even thought he was related to the hawks of Phoenicis. He decided to guard the doorway in case somebody would interrupt the operation. Currently he looked about 23.

Nelsia was in the local militia before joining Garrenst's merry band. She looked about 15 (5'11), with indigo hair and sea green eyes. She wore a pale tank top, blue jeans, and soft white sandals. She wasn't very good at fighting, instead helping Uric with his patients. Her Blue Jay form was unique in the fact that she was black where blue should be, and blue where black should be, giving her the nickname "weeping raven." She had injected Jemri with the anesthesia, and they could now operate on him.

Uric was the wisest of the Blue Jay scouts, and was also very profound in medical knowledge. He was 19-looking (6'1"), with sparkling white medium hair, and had white eyes with blue streaks flowing from the pupil. He often wore a white sage robe, which could easily be changed to fit the need. His wings had instead of black lines and white down, white lines and black down. In Blue Jay form this design is present, with him being 3 feet long in length. With his robe properly changed and mask on, he was ready to help Jemri.

Haran was the most quiet, and could see things on a microscopic level. Sometimes this power was confused with Janaff of Phoenicis' insight skill. He was 6'1", around 18 in looks, with violet shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. He wore a black cloak, similar to Soren of Greil Mercenaries, but lacked the hood and sleeve sashes. Instead, it had extra long drapes for his wings, which were great for when he was outside on a rainy day. In bird form he was 3 feet long and had a think black line down the middle of his back. He was almost done analyzing his newfound data, ready to approach the doctor.

Rodin was the newest recruit, and wasn't that well known. His skills were unknown to the rest of the group except for the doctor, and were well-guarded. He was 13-looking, with azure blue hair and soft, lavender eyes. He had a purple and black shirt on with his wings comfortably outward, but not enough so as to knock over something. He also wore blue jeans, and had blue shoes on. In blue jay form, he was about 2 feet long, and was able to get information quicker than any of the others. As a result, the only thing they knew was that he was excellent at spying. He began getting the surgery kits out and helped prepare the room for use.

* * *

**Location: Nearby Sick Bay | Time: 9:15 AM**

Within a few minutes the whole team was prepared. As a shuffle of feet were heard rushing up to the room, Jemri had fallen asleep. A few calls were heard from right outside.

"Okay Haran, let's get the briefing." The doctor quickly replied.

"Right, sir. There are multiple blood vessels that have burst, and as a result there is some minor hemorrhaging, but if they continue, some clots will form. These wounds should be treated as possible. We'll need a five-phase attack on these places; locate the wounds, which have been found on the arm, leg, stomach, shoulder, and the left ventricle. Once we have gotten to the area, we need to drain the energy and possible blood, disinfect the area from any bacteria that may come near the veins, connect the veins that contain the energy, and finally suture them."

The priests quickly got into the operation room and sterilized the surroundings. "We know what is happening, so we'll be able to get the operation started now."

"Good, everyone is here and ready. Well then, let's start the operation."

The first to be operated upon was the shoulder, just above the blade. There was minimal difficulty since it was the least injured; no energy veins were ruptured, and the clots that were there was just lactic acid. The doctor quickly disinfected the area of entry, while the priest used his Heal staff on the wound to close it up.

Next was the right leg near the femur. Again, there wasn't much there, but there was a bit of pus forming around the vein. It was quickly drained, and the vein put back into place, sutured, by Uric and closed by the priest's assistant.

The third place of attack was the arm. Being that Jemri was right-handed, the arm had a more serious issue; little blobs started appearing out of nowhere. This was leftover Orb energy from the infusion. It also explained what happened to Jemri during the battle; not only was the energy left suspended, but it was forced back into his body, putting muscle strain on it, and the lactic acid there morphed with the energy to form the blobs. The doctor quickly drained the blobs, connected the vein, and sutured the wound with relative ease. It was also quickly healed.

Fourth was the stomach. The laguz organs were slightly different, so the doc had to be quite a bit more careful. Once under the knife, the doc found something disturbing.

"Uric! Get the drain quickly! The energy is flowing into the stomach and being malformed!" As laguz anatomy goes, if the transformation energy in the veins gets into the stomach, then the energy and stomach acid would mix, making the laguz's Heart rate go through the roof. The drain was able to soak up the energy and was put aside for re-infusion later. After Jemri's stomach was fixed, the area was stitched up and healed by the priest.

The heart was in the worst shape. His blood, the Orb energy veins, as well as the laguz transformation veins were all cut.

"!!! This wasn't made by an attack. This is from another wound. Now, the veins are mixing the fluids. Uric! Get the demulsifying solution! If the three fluids mix we'll have a crisis!" The doc was worried for his friend's brother, and as well as the wellness of his caretaker. He didn't want to know what would happen if he failed, and immediately pushed out all negative pathos from his mind.

"Here's the solution sir. We need to use it sparingly, as there is not much left from the stomach trauma."

"Okay. I'll make sure to end this as soon as possible."

With that, the doc was starting on decomposing the mixture that was churning in Jemri's heart. He used a little and it quickly dispersed the mix. He drained up the laguz energy and corrected the vein of laguz energy. Unfortunately, complications soon arose.

"Ah! The blood and Orb energy are starting to form blots again! How much solution do we have left?"

"2 portions are still usable doctor."

"Good. If that's all, it should be enough. I'm going to try and disperse the fluid. Meanwhile, Uric, you try to connect the remaining veins to his heart. We will have to work fast if this will work, though. Ready?"

"Yes sir."

They worked very fast, the doctor and surgeon working in almost perfect unison. After the mix was diluted, the doc immediately got the drain and got the blood out of the way; the Orb energy was a light transparent color, so even if the area was cloudy Uric could still see what he was doing. A clot was starting to appear in the center though…

Then the clot showed something entirely new; a nucleus formed in the center, pulsing a sick, neon green as it swerved about. It began making other miniature blots around the area.

"What… what is this!? It's… it's a Cure Pathogen! Everyone watch out!" The doctor exclaimed. Uric began getting the Cure anti-liquid. It was specially designed to eradicate any and all Cure-related disease.

The new operation started with isolating and placing the blobs on the nearby trays. After a brief methodical approach, the Cure pulsed again; to reveal that the pulsing green was actually its membrane; the real virus was starting to appear and it was looking ugly. The 'nucleus' was a crimson red; the same color as the ruby on Jemri's forehead in Orbi form. The reason for this was clear; the parasite itself was Jemri's Orb energy manifest into a life-threatening, hive-looking blob of … well, energy.

Both doctors began lasering (they had the tech with them) the membrane, reducing it to nothing. After a brief ordeal with some more hemorrhaging, they two docs went to work on the main virus. The pathogen went inside the goo, making it a deep misty color. The doctor used the last sample of demulsifier to get rid of the smoky obstacle. Cure was right now a blue color, apparently trying to form another membrane. Swiftly using the laser to take off parts of the blue shield, the red core was now visible.

It took a turn for the worse; the red parasite was starting to form miniature clots around the coronary artery.

"Uric, you get the coronary artery unclogged. I'll focus on the parasite. We won't let this patient die!" The doc exclaimed, albeit softly. This parasite was getting more annoying by the second.

The doctor began treating wounds that had amassed due to hemorrhaging. The red parasite began to pulse a cobalt blue; its shields were forming again.

"Doctor! The shell is materializing!"

"I'm on it! We'll defeat this monstrosity before it can even hatch!"

The doc was lasering the blue shields and Uric had finished the coronary vein recovery.

Once the blue shield was gone, the red blob reproduced two new figures; a green duplicate and a blue duplicate.

"How? What manner of demon is this?" the priest asked, scared out of his wits.

"We aren't sure what strain it is, but it's definitely a Cure virus! You must stay back! Nelsia, get the scanner! We need serums and fast!"

"I'm on it sir!"

* * *

**Outside the Sick Bay | Time: 9:16 AM**

Almost everyone was there, including Dylan, Kyza, Kezhda, Lethe, Lyre, Lia, Mordecai, Mira, Ranulf, Raulden, Reuben, Rory, Unna, as well as Kyros, Aviv, Eshed, and Hira. They were in silence, praying their hearts out, with the exception of Raulden and Kyros, both of whom looked like they would have a seizure.

"Is… is Jemri going to be alright?" Kyros asked the ward to the emergency room, Lenox. He was a good six foot three, and had silver-grey hair. He was one of the newer recruits, but was quickly known for his calm under intense pressure.

"Don't worry. Our general will be able to save your loved one. You can rest assured that he will do everything that will be needed of him, even at the cost of his own life. Jemri is in good care." Lenox tried to comfort Kyros, who was now sitting down.

Raulden was hoping Jemri was alright as well, since he had only found his brother and now it looked as if he might die. What evil had put this upon his brother? Whatever it was they were going to pay…

"Grrrr… It was you, wasn't it!!!! YOU DID THIS TO JEMRI!!!" Raulden snarled. Kyros looked at him with a stern expression with words that were ice cold.

"How. Dare. You. I've taken care of him, like my own son, for sixty, long, years. And you think I'd let him end up like THIS!?" Kyros flared out.

"Now, now everyone. I know you both are stir…" Lenox's attempt was useless.

"GRAGH! You'll pay for what you did to my family! You took him away from me! AND NOW HE'S LIKE THIS!" The energy around Raulden gushed out like a torrent of water from a geyser, a glowing topaz color.

"Hmph. I knew you would say that. If it's a fight you want, then IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!!!" Both Raulden and Kyros shifted into their beast forms.

Raulden transformed into a blazing gold tiger with ebon stripes, and at least eight feet long from head to tail. His eyes had turned from gentle blue to fierce, piercing cobalt. His claws were sharp, almost piercing through the tile of the room outside the Sick Bay. He let out an earth-shaking roar, almost making the entire room vibrate.

Kyros morphed into a giant amber lion, with an equally colored mane, washed in the blood of his opponents. His eyes were a blood red, matching the stains of his mane. His size was enormous, at least ten feet in length from head to tail. He shifted to a fighting stance, and made a roar that pierced the sound barrier.

Every laguz tried to keep them from fighting, trying to keep them down. Mordecai, Lethe, Lyre, Lia, Reuben, Mira, and Dylan were trying to hold Raulden, and Eshed, Hira, Aviv, Kyza, Ranulf, Kezhda, Rory, and Unna trying to tame Kyros.

"No, Raulden. No fighting. Mordecai and everyone have had enough of fighting as it is…" Mordecai attempted at calming Raulden down.

"Sir, Calm yourself. If you don't calm down, you blood pressure would skyrocket! So please, just calm down…" Hira pleaded.

"Raulden! Get a hold of yourself!" "You aren't making things better by fighting with Kyros! So stop it already!" (Reuben and Mira)

"C'mon, Kyros! Don't let Jemri's condition go to your head! You got to fight it!" (Aviv)

"I don't know how much longer we can hold these two off! Keep them down for as long as you can!" "No bloodshed should be done here! Please, STOP!" (Lethe and Unna)

Both Raulden and Kyros growled and glared at each other in complete rage. It was only a matter of time before they broke free and slaughtered each other if the others let go.

"Please Raulden! You used to be so kind! Please, return to the gentle, caring tiger we all know! Please!" "Calm down, you lion! We'll be keeping you down and you'll stay down!" (Lyre and Rory)

"Raulden, if you don't stand down I won't guarantee your safety! So yield already!" "Sir, I am going to keep you down. I don't care how strong you are. These were my orders and I'll follow them out!" (Lia and Kyza)

"This isn't going well… everyone stand your ground and don't let them break free! We have to keep them down long enough for Jemri to be treated!" "Hey guys? They're breaking loose! Everyone keep them down for as long as possible!" (Ranulf and Kezhda)

"Sir! If you do this, you might not see your son again! Hold still for just a bit longer! Don't give in!" "Raul, think for a second! If you die here, you'll never see Jemri again! For Jemri's sake, stand down!" (Eshed and Dylan)

The tiger and lion both started to feel weak from exhausting their energy trying to break free. They both shifted to their laguz forms and collapsed onto the ground.

"Raulden!"

"Kyros!"

* * *

**Inside Sick Bay | Time: 9:18 AM**

"We're almost done! We just need to inject the last serum!" The doctor advised.

The job was almost done; the trio of parasites was severely damaged via using a scalpel to cut open the pathogen, and injecting the serums. They were almost done on getting the last one down, until a new thing emerged: A purple core.

"Everyone! We're almost done! The purple core shows that it has almost been defeated! We need to get the final vial of liquid! Once the core's shell is broken, we can inject it with the black serum, and destroy it!" The doctor exclaimed while he was busy breaking the shell with his scalpel.

"Sir! Vitals are dropping to an extreme level! Syringe the antibiotic gel into him!" Nelsia said with a worried look on her face.

'_I…I never thought that this is the result… of his research…'_

Uric injected the gel into Jemri's heart, raising his vitals to a 50%.

'_It's because of what my kind tried to do… he shouldn't have to endure this… no one should have…'_

The both doctors tensed, performing a double technique; The Hageshii Shouten. The skill was hardly ever used, as it wore away at the user's energy. Overuse of it would end in exhaustion, and in extreme cases, coma and fatal cases, death. It was a surgeon's trump card, and could also be their own demise for the sake of others.

'_I will make sure no one else will share the same fate as me… to have this… __**being**__ control their lives. Even if I die, at least Jemri will live on. If not, we're all doomed. This is too much like the catastrophe two years ago…'_

* * *

**Two years ago, Flashback Reality**

_Everyone was at the school, happily enjoying their lunch. It had been a somewhat rough day, due to tests. Everything was going well for him and his friends Olivia, Matt, Zach, and Casey. They had just begun to eat when the unthinkable happened._

"_Everyone… this here's a hold up!" A dark voice shouted. Everyone knew exactly what that meant. The convict had escaped and now planned to rob the school. Other members who escaped with him appeared out of nowhere and began torturing the other students. Some were kidnapped by stranger white-garbed men and women. They apparently had no affiliation to the convicts, but something felt off. They held strange devices, all on their wrists. While Zach and Casey were unharmed by the attack, albeit shook, unharmed… let's just say that the other three were very unlucky._

**Two years ago, Flashback Reality: Medical Lab (specifics unknown)**

_An unknown doctor was looking at his specimens vigorously. There were eight of them; including one from another world, according to his subordinates. They were the top doctors of their organization; a currently unknown and secret society who dealt with black technology, otherworldly travel, and basically anything else condemned illegal by the U.N. Among the crimes were said kidnapping of children or anyone able who was seen fit to endure the experiment. What it was until then no one knew; the lackeys just went and kidnapped whoever was deemed strong enough on their scanners._

_The top eight of those who were kidnapped were displayed onscreen in the main HQ. Among the eight were three known to each other; the doctor, Olivia, and Matt. All three were confined in giant tubes of green liquid. Each was labeled with a different sign; the doc had a fan, Olivia had a cross, and Matt had a bolt. All three were going to be tested for the new product of the scientist's creation._

"_It works… IT WORKS!!!" The scientist exclaimed, before a loud explosion came from the eight tubes. All eight had escaped from the containment areas. How, was still a mystery. When the patrolmen got there, not only were the patients gone, the emblems had disappeared as well. Had the power already been transferred to their bodies?_

_A strange attack signified that was true. When the workforce had found one, they were either scorched all over, washed away, entombed in rock, blown against the wall, shocked into a coma, shivering from fright, blind from intense light, or dizzy from an anomaly. By the time the guards were at the entrance, the eight had joined together and blasted them to smithereens. It was apparent that none of them were in control of their bodies, and was subdued to their powers. _

_After the excursion, all eight of them had collapsed. When they came to, strange marks had appeared on different parts of their bodies. _

_The fire user had one on his arm, a tattoo of a wisp of flame. _

_The water user had one on her neck where her vocal cords were, three blue drops in a triangular formation. _

_The earth user had a mark on the back of her hand, an amber hexagon with lines that formed it into a crystal. _

_The wind user had three green slashes on his shoulder. _

_The thunder user had a yellow bolt across his chest, and the dark user had a blob-looking dark figure that protruded lines on his left leg, on the left side of the thigh. _

_The light user had a white circular figure with two curves protruding at the bottom, and the one who used anomalies had a cross on her back._

_Over the year, they had fought and earned their titles of valor;_

_The Blade of Fire_

_The Priestess of Water_

_The Maiden of Earth_

_The Judge of Winds_

_The Knight of Thunder_

_The Magus of Darkness_

_The Devout of Light_

_The Arrow of Heaven_

_Each was now a master of their respective power. Now all they did was to try to fit back into society unnoticed._

* * *

**Inside the Sick Bay, 9:18 AM**

"Okay… we're almost done…!!! Ah! What is it doing now!?" The doctor asked.

"It's… it's on the final stretch! We're almost done doctor! AGH!" Uric yelled in terror. The pathogen began spinning in a spiral, preparing to drill straight through Jemri's heart. Thankfully, the doctor remembered one final technique, the Dai Hageshii Shouten. More powerful than the Hageshii Shouten, it allowed the surgeon to focus so intensely that it could stop time itself for the user, making the person go into 4D for a few moments. Only those with truly powerful wills could attempt it. There was only one drawback; the person who used DHS would fall into a coma, never to wake up until one hundred years pass. The other drawback was that since they went 4D, they wouldn't age; they remained the same no matter what age they were.

"Doctor, don't do it!"

"It is the only way to save Jemri. There is one orb that will revive me, thankfully hidden in Gallia's castle, deep beneath the ground. I will leave it to you to find it. I…" The doctor started to well up in tears. "I will miss all of you. I hope that if I don't make it that you'll remember me." In that instant, he destroyed the Cure pathogen. Immediately he patched Jemri up-

"Farewell…everyone…"- and fell, motionless on the floor.

"S…Sir…" Uric's heart wrenched.

"W… why…? Why did you do it? Why did you want to die for us… why?" Nelsia wept. She considered him like her brother. To lose him, was her greatest fear. Even though she didn't confess, but… she loved him.

"JEREMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Inside the Sick Bay, 9:20 AM**

Everyone outside heard the scream. They rushed inside to see Jemri open his hazel eyes. "Mmph…ow…"

Unfortunately the doctors weren't at his bedside to see him wake up, rather, they were mourning over Jeremy's still warm, comatose body.

"Jeremy…" Raul spoke in shock. At the risk of one still alive, the other was found within an inch of death.

"What… what did he do?" Dylan asked.

"H-he… he performed… his finale…" Nelsia cried her eyes out over her fallen lover. She, with the help of Garrenst, Lenox, Uric, and Haran, helped Jeremy up to the bedside next to Jemri. Nelsia fell against Garrenst, who tried to console Nelsia the best he could.

"No… why did he have to give his life… he could have stayed… he couldn't even make his way back…" Lia stood there as she looked in agony.

There seemed to be little hope left, especially for Raulden…

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"_Guys…"_

"AHH! A GHOST!!!!"

"… _*eye-rolls*" _Watch for Ch. 12! Trials of Tacticians part 2!

* * *

**Random Camera Time! Author's Note… . And the tiger goes crazy.**

Ok, so there is my wallop-size mega chap! =D I feel really good because… XD IT'S OVER 7,000!!!! (Words)

Raul: … Wait… if you're here… and Jeremy is out on the bed right there… then… who are you?

…I'm still here. It's a plot device.

Raul: Oh… O.o Say what?

*stares blankly at Raulden* Never mind. T.T Agh… at least exams are over tomorrow. Anyway Raul-

Raul: =O.O= *is staring at ghost*

Orbi: -.-'*turns projector off* *ghost disappears* NOW do ya see what I mean?

Raul: *goes crazy* HACKER! LIES! LIES!

O.O" … =D *light orb appears over Orbi's head* Oh, I have another announcement!

Raul: *still crazy* LIES! *is slammed to the ground thanks to Jemri*

Jemri: Does he…

Orbi: No, not really… =( I think we broke him…

Jemri: Oh don't worry. Us _laguz_ can withstand anything and get back up in a few seconds!

Orbi: uh… *Raul gets up* *…is amazed* Well what'd ya know… they do get back up.

Raul: They don't call me reliable for nothing!

Orbi: Watch it Raul. =D Make sure you don't end up like Ike…

Ike: I fight for my- *is mauled by random characters from Fire Emblem, including Mist*

Raul: =O.o= I'll make note of that.

Orbi: I am in the idea for a random humor fic (another round to Aqua who told me to use more humor) about some situations that happen in RD. Starting with a "cliffhanger." Cookies to anyone who recognizes this event from Part 3 *spoiler*.

To high-schoolers, this is my little 1st-semester-farewell-congratulatory-whatever. For College, … uh, you too. =D Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12: Trials of Tacticians 2

**Here's a little note before the story.**

If you liked the last chapter, thanks. =D Most inspiration I've had in MONTHS, possibly the most since FOREVER. Next we have them searching for the Lost Orb of Gallia, currently the only thing to heal Jeremy from his comatose state. He'll still be a minor character however, the story now focusing on Dylan, Lia, and Raulden… In retrospect, =D the story _has_been focusing more on Raulden than anyone else (save Jeremy, who is out). Note that I'll try to have more of the canon FE characters talk more often. (Kezhda you too, even though you only appear for a brief excursion in 3-6.)

Also I'm sorry rabidwolfdemon that I couldn't get you and yours into the 11th chapter ^_^" it was already chaotic, but you are the first characters to appear after the intro… oh, and like I said before, any and all OCs are welcome to the fic.

**Intro Omake**

Jemri held up the camera to his face. He didn't feel like introducing the fic without his comrade who fell because of him. "I've actually known him for two years now. All those times I was so hateful to him. All those time I pushed him and his friends away. Now it seemed as if nothing can revive him..."

"…Jemri! Quit acting like I'm not here! I'm still alive Y'know!" Jeremy wheeled around on a disk. He was fully visible. It had been a while since they did a reel.

Jemri: J-Jeremy!? How did you?

Jeremy: Uh… =D Plot device!

Jemri: Yeah right. You have your hologram orb on. You forget; I was at your place for quite a while. You take me for a fool, Judge?

Jeremy: Of course not, Blade. We fought our hardest two years ago. No doubt that you learned things I myself did not know about, and now I get the chance to do the same.

Jemri: Hmm… that is true…… DX Hey hold it! We're supposed to be introducing this fic now! Not start a debate club!

Random Person: (=D) I want to join too! I want to join too! I'm Maanav~! *is bouncing like a pogo stick on crack*

Both: ...Sure, you go do that Maanav. -Sigh- Here's our 1st 12th chapter OC, Maanav. He'll be in the chapter later.

Jemri: No idea why he would be interested. Kid probably doesn't even know what a debate is…

Jeremy: Well, he _is_ only 30…

Raulden: NOW where'd he go!?

Jeremy: You mean Maanav?

Raulden: Yeah.

Jemri pointed in _that_ direction.

Raul: Thanks.

Jeremy: I suppose he got into the jars again…*sigh* Here we go again. That boy doesn't know when too much is too much. Was it sugar or Olivi grass?

Jemri: Probably both by the looks of it.

Maanav: *still jumping like a pogo stick*

Both: *face palm* *sigh*

Jeremy: On to Chapter 12! Trials of Tacticians part 2!

Jemri: Now to get him out of the pogo phase.*looks up* …And off of the ceiling.

Jeremy: *looks* Mm…

**LAST TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

"AAH! A GHOST! RUN!"

The 'ghost' eye rolled.

**THIS TIME ON SHIJIN NO ORBI**

**Ch. 12: Trials of Tacticians Part 2**

**Gallia's Capital, Zarzi | 10:00 AM**

Morris, along with Rebecca, Brennan, and Kiernan were out getting supplies for a picnic they'd been planning for some time. Brennan and Kiernan were also experimenting with their Next Level tomes, seeing what else would produce something if wrote down; so far nothing really useful had come up, just a water ball going into the ground and a little trick for when a person was asleep. Other than that, nothing really worked.

They were on their way to get some more food when a young tiger had found them.

"Hey! Morris! We need you over at the clinic! It's urgent!" The tiger exclaimed. Morris and company just looked at him like he was on something. Like Olivi grass overload (which is serious but hilarious.) something.

"WHAT IS IT?" Morris yelled across the street. It was starting to get crowded with voice, even though not a lot of people were in the streets, some still in shock from the battle a few days ago. Merchants had been a bit sullen since the area's income was slower than usual. They seemed to brighten when Morris' group went to their stall, though.

"Jemri's woken up! But something's wrong with Jeremy!" This made the fours' eyes widen a bit. They were glad that Jemri woke, but how could something be wrong with Jeremy? Every day they went there, he looked as fine as a new tenor sax. That being said, suffice to say they wondered what _could_ be wrong.

"'K we're coming!" The four stopped what they were doing and ran as fast as they could, five figures darted through the street at an alarming speed. Well, more like three and two on their backs. One laguz child happened to be following them. A little young to be roaming the streets, he decided to follow the troop. He wanted to be just like his father, a captain of the stealth squads.

**Medicinal Clinic | 10:00 AM**

They put what seemed to be the remains of Jeremy on the bed beside Jemri. Raulden was torn between both mourning and bliss, a… weird combo to say the least. One sacrificed himself so that the other may live. Inside his mind he pondered, _'Why does it always happen this way? WHY can't he be with both his friend and his brother? They didn't HAVE to switch roles, did they? WHY!?'_

While Raulden was having a semi-emotional experience, Morris and company barged in through the door.

"What's…" all of the people in the roomed jumped a foot in the air at the door slamming against the wall. Morris… making the door go BOOM didn't help either.

"MORRIS! Don't go banging doors like that! You remember what Mom said about that." Rebecca scolded her older brother, still holding her Soren plushie. Sure, he was extremely powerful, especially now being laguz, but he was still a little reckless from time to time.

"J-Jeremy… he… he died…s-saving… Jemri…" Raulden tried to conceal his tears, his usually bright eyes now a sullen dark indigo. He got his brother back, but at the cost of what was probably his closest beorc friend.

"He…he…d-died?" Morris felt a cold chill down his spine, going through his tail. He was good friends with him from Earth, emailing each other ideas about fiction, but only recently was he able to really communicate with him. And now… he was gone.

"N…no… it can't be…" Rebecca became despondent.

"He… sacrificed himself?" Kiernan stood dumbfounded.

"…Let him rest in peace. That's the best thing for him." Brennan tried to console his comrades, albeit a bit unsuccessfully.

Suddenly, a strange being started to form right beside Jeremy's bedside. Jemri opened his eyes as well, now lifted from the effects of the anesthesia.

That being said, he awoke to an astonishing sight. There were not one; but there were two of Jeremy. One was apparently out cold, the other… awake… and… GLOWING?

Once everyone saw Jeremy, they began shaking.

"Umm… guys?" Everyone was still shaking; too freaked out by the sudden 'ghost' that appeared from thin air. Jemri just stared at them like he was half-asleep.

"He isn't a ghost." Jemri calmly explained. No one listened; they were too scared of Jeremy and the thought of him being an apparition.

"Hey…GUYS?!?" Jeremy said. Still, everyone was like deer caught in headlights. "GUYS! Wake up already!" That… did not help, AT ALL.

"AAH! A GHOST! WE'RE GONNA _**DIE**_!!!" came from somebody randomly in the crowd. Then it became your regular five-second-chaos-blitzkrieg-crowded arena-bachelor party-*ahem*how down-fight bonanza-ballet recital-*AHEM*whatever Gallians call it. It was a panic scene. And somebody triggered it.

All the 'ghost' did was eyeroll.

Jemri whistled through his teeth to get everyone's attention. The chirp was loud enough to make a dog's ears go deaf.

After a brief intermission, they all turned towards Jeremy again. He was leaning on his right knee, tapping his left foot while having his arms crossed.

"Are you guys done squabbling around like a bunch of caught fish? I was going to tell you _how _to get me back, but if you're going to go around it this way, we-ell…"

"AGH! TELL US HOW, NOW!" Raul pleaded. Some, if not all, laguz backed away slowly. …Jeremy and Dylan as well. Raul stared back. "What?"

"O-k, that was sufficiently weird…" Jeremy stated after an awkward pause. "I'll tell you while we're on the road to get the item. In the mean time…"

"I WANNA COME TOO!!!!!" A young child's voice shouted, causing all the current party to flop on the ground like a sack o' taters.

Everyone looked around; a little boy, around 30 (around 3-4) years old was found in the doorway. He had banana-colored hair, sparkly lime green eyes (looking with a kitten face), and was probably a cat laguz. He was holding a little stuffed cat; a mini-tabby, with black buttons for eyes.

"I can… come, right?" He pleaded.

'AWW! How ADORABLE!' Unna thought to herself. She, like Ranulf, was a sucker for kids.

'Haha… cute. He probably wants to be like his dad. Might as well be worth a shot…' Ranulf pondered.

Both Unna and Ranulf kneeled down to pet the kid's head. The said child frowned at this. "Hey! Don't treat me like a kid!" He pouted. This made Lyre have hearts adorn her eyes. Lethe, on the other hand, sighed.

"So, what's your name?" Reuben asked. The child walked over to him (albeit stumbling a bit) and looked up. "Maanav."

The lime cat stared down at the tot, big sparkly eyes looking up at him. Maanav was considered one of the most handsome boys at the "Bring your son to camp" day. He was brought by Ethan, the leader of the 3rd stealth squad in Gallia.

"You got any candy? I ran out of mine…"

Then the most dreaded of all looks appeared on Maanav's features: the Puppy Eyes. "Can I have some???" Maanav asked. Reuben stared at what could be the kid's eyes popping out, they looked so pitiful. Reuben stooped down and handed the tot a piece of tropsien candy. It was an amber-colored fruit that when eaten, tasted similar to honey. It looked like any citrus, but the insides were blue, if they were ripe. Otherwise, they were a dark violet, tasting extremely sour like an overripe grapefruit.

Maanav looked like he was about to burst with joy. He quickly stuffed the piece into his mouth, and stood still for a few seconds.

"Oh… oh no… wait, wasn't he the one that if you give him sugar, he would…" Kezhda was cut off by someone's random yelling.

"YAGH! LAFJOIW! NFAO!" Maanav started yelling random phrases while literally running everywhere in the room, from floor, on the walls, and even the ceiling.

"Great. Now we have a ceiling cat." Jemri retorted.

Maanav calmed down after a few minutes, with a few quoses drops, which made the one who took it feel a bit "crashed". This promptly happened the moment Maanav took it. He was out like a light and shot up five seconds later.

"Anyway…" Jeremy started. He wanted to make sure everyone was on him, so they'd know what was going on. "The item I need is called the Orb or Revival. It will return anyone who is in their last moments or inches away from death to fully recover, without any hitches."

Everyone lit up at this. They could get their friend back!

"Here's the bad news." Then they frowned. _Now_ what did they have to do?

"The orb just so happens to be RIGHT under Castle Zarzi, or the King's Palace, whatever you prefer to call it."

"Castle Gallia." Kyza stated.

"Right. Anyway, until we can find a way under the castle and into the area under it, we are pretty much stuck with me being like this. In the mean time, I will stay here with Jemri, so we can research how to get under there. If you need me to go anywhere, just call me on the Orb Holders Dylan, Lia, or Jemri have; or any of V.I.R.U.S.'s holders, which would also work. You must come here if you need me though, since if anyone here knows about how these things operate…" Jeremy looked at the writers and Jemri, "I have to be able to be inside the Orb Holder to be taken along."

Jemri nodded in approval, actually knowing what he was saying. Dylan, Lia, Morris, Brennan and Kiernan just looked at Jeremy funny.

A ". . ." appeared next to their heads. Then, the famous long awkward pause came. Add the crickets, and then the meow that sounded like it was from a drunken wolf. A sign to the right of the writers read: "Awkwardness achieved."

Both Jeremy and Jemri lowered their heads in defeat. Jemri was the first to speak.

"He means that in order to come, he needs to have a 'ride…'" –pause- Jemri then muttered. "Freeloader."

Jeremy made a frown at this. "…yeah, and you were for at _least_ six months."

Jemri made a sideways glance. All the writers thought 'looks like _they_ got along well…'

"Anyway, we need to find a way under Castle Zarzi without tearing the place down, getting that orb, and getting me back in my body. I'll need someone to tell Caineghis this news as well. Ranulf, you should probably tell him, but I think I should do some personal explaining as well. Ok; Jemri, Ranulf and I will have an audience with the king and tell what is going on; meanwhile, I need Dylan, Lia, Morris and his troupe to guard my body until we return. The rest will see if we can get any help from reliable sources, though I think Raulden has that covered."

'Yes! He finds me reliable!' Raul thought. An "acknowledgement received" sign appeared next to his head. Not that anyone saw it.

**Castle Gallia | 2:00 PM**

They'd reached the castle with moderate difficulty, being that it just so happened they got to the city during the lunch rush, Gallians going to and fro with wares, goods, and of course the way-too-common pedestrians who were crowding in at buffet places like the Silver Moon, and others like Marché's Grandeurs (they serve more seafood than any other restaurant in town) for those who didn't feel the urge to hunt. The ones who did decided to go into the Tatana region of Gallia. The elk there were supposed to be good hunting this time of year, so most non-militaristic laguz were off roaming the countryside.

Jemri and Ranulf shifted, Ranulf in his blue cat form, and Jemri had shifted into a 6-foot auburn tiger, with a tinge of dark red at his ankles. His orb holder was on his front-left paw, so Jeremy could still go even if Jemri switched forms. It took about 2 minutes to get to the capital afterwards. A loud throat clear from Caineghis made the walls shake again. All three nodded to show respect. Well, Jeremy and Jemri did, while Ranulf gave a salute.

"We have news, your Majesty." Ranulf spoke.

"Speak then, Ranulf." Caineghis bellowed.

"Well, Sire-"

The king looked at Jeremy. "Need I ask what happened to Jemri's counterpart?"

"No, sire. This is what we came to talk to you about."

"Continue, then."

"During Jemri's recovery there were complications that arose. Jeremy used up most of his power, and now is separated into two parts; his body, which is at his house, and his spirit, which is what you see before you now." Ranulf explained. The king nodded in agreement.

"Furthermore, Jeremy has told us how to put him back together. We need to find an-"

"The Orb of Revival." Jeremy assisted.

"to put Jeremy back together again. Unfortunately there is bad news."

Giffca listened in. Caineghis motioned to continue.

"The orb is under our feet at this very moment. We would need to somehow retrieve it without harming these walls. Do you know of any passages to the labyrinth below?" Ranulf inquired.

"Of that I do not. But, I will inform the scholars of the situation, and have them research the libraries to find a map of the castle at its construction. More than that, I do not know if I can do."

"Thank you, sire. We will do our best to make sure Jeremy is in one piece." And with that, all three left the throne room.

Giffca and Caineghis chatted a bit before consulting to other matters.

**Outside Zarzi | 2:30 PM**

"Ok, so we got permission from King Caineghis to go to the lab, but now what? I guess just wait?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, what the king says, we follow. You have to do that now too, you know."  
Jeremy just looked at Ranulf with a confused look, then with his mouth agape.

"WAIT A SECOND! So, that means when Giffca gave me the certificate, that had 'new citizen of Gallia' written on it!?" Jeremy looked at Ranulf with beady eyes.

"??? Yes, he did. There's more than one way to make an ally a _purrmanent_ally." Ranulf's pun was bitterly received by his entourage. He quickly shut up to avoid another awkward moment that seemed common within the group of Orbis.

"Well, that went fairly well. Now all we need is if there are any ways unknown to scholars, and that my body is safe." Jeremy said. "Let's go back to the Clinic."

**Outside the Clinic |** **2:50 PM**

Reuben sighed. His large tiger friend was pacing frantically, blonde and black hair swishing and his three-foot tail following suit. Maanav looked at him suspiciously; Raul looked like he was in the middle of an ultimatum, face starting to be soaked with sweat droplets. Mira had started knitting a scarf alongside Unna, as she had taken up sewing lessons from her.

Unna was able to do anything and everything that required two hands: basically any man would be lucky to have her for their bride. Rory had considered himself lucky in this matter because he could have his favorite catnip, though Lethe also wanted Unna's recipe. (A.)

"So, wanna make a bet on how long he's gonna keep pacing like that?" Mira asked, sewing needles twitching on her already 5-inch scarf for Raul.

"Hmm… 'K! You're on! I bet… oh… 40 gold."

"On what?"

"That he's going to collapse before they get here."

"Wait… I think I hear something…" All of a sudden two laguz and one Freeloader - (narrator is smacked in the head. OW.) - had arrived on the front steps of Jeremy's house… er…clinic. Did I mention earlier that his house expands as he thinks of more stuff to put in?

"SO, HOW'D IT GO?"… As suspected, Raulden was the first to speak up. He obviously cared for both Jemri and Jeremy very much, though Jemri was usually like, "Uh-uh," and Jeremy was… hesitant. Raulden normally was stoic, but the ID twins brought out more of his persona. (B.)

"Well, we can get in there, but we have to wait so they can find an entrance." Raulden at first: 8D Then: =|

"That means you will have to be translucent for awhile?" Lyre asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's happened before. Don't ask how, though." Jeremy shivered after he said that.

**Jeremy's House | 5:00 PM**

"Agh! What is taking them so long!?" Jemri complained to no one in particular. Maanav was giggling like a tot (though he was one, so yeah...), occasionally poking Jemri in the arm. "Grrr... he should be here by now..." Maanav was poking Jemri's muscles some more. "And... and... and will you quit poking me in the arm!?" Jemri scolded.

"Sniff... sorry..." Maanav apologized. He showed his puppy eyes at Jemri.

"DON'T give me that look. I'm not like the others. I DO NOT give in to _cute _things." Jemri put on a stern face. Then Maanav's eyes welled up.

"Urgh... don't... don't cry... I hate it when people cry... so don't cry already!" Jemri fretted while trying to settle little Maanav down, though the nature of his voice didn't help much.

"You... you have any... any candy?"

Jemri's answer was plain and simple. "No."

Maanav's eyes started to well up again. 'Somebody help me.' Jemri thought.

"Ho-ok, here we go." Reuben lifted Maanav off the side of the comfy chair and placed him on his shoulders. Maanav started to giggle a bit. They left the room to go find Raulden, who had been in the kitchen.

Jemri's look softened a bit. He then delved into another one of the books inside the library, putting his reading glasses on. (C.) The print on the cover read Evening on the Scattered Town.

Jeremy was relaxing on top of his ottoman, on it a picture of his symbol, the tri-slash scar. He was writing down notes from Nation of Plum Blossoms. (D.)

"You know... if you want, I could get Reuben to show you how to get along with children if you want..." Jeremy asked Jemri.

"Sure, I guess... that could be nice..." Jemri replied honestly.

**SNEAK PEEK- UNKNOWN AREA**

_**"Rrrrrr.... Rrrrrrhunnnnnnnnnnnn........ Rrrrhrrrrhrrrrhrrr.... It has been.... too long.... since.... I have.... awoken...."**_

**Author's note**

O.O Jeepers! What WAS THAT? Looks like something _else_ is in need of being taken down...

Raulden: -sniffs- There's something dangerous in the air...

Anyway I added a few references and little interesting notes.

(A.)- I'm using this little filler thing for some character development... It's a good time to do that. There will be other mingling occurences. Possibly one with Unna and Lethe... *jots it down.* Oh, =D and Rory isn't dealing anything, catnip back then was for medicine... well, it is still used for a drug but... y'know, he has... allergies. XD

(B.)- ID here means "Inter-dimensional." They are basically counterparts of the same person, but from two different worlds. XD Oddly enough, Raulden was their version of _my_older brother. =D Ahh~ I like adding depth. 0.o and does anyone else notice that Blondieblues usually get along well with Browniebrown types? (hair and eyes) anyway---

(C.)- I decided that there needs to be a laguz with glasses. Take say... Ranulf. Add glasses, and... *shows a pic* =D Instant scholar! . Besides, you hardly see any laguz with glasses, so it'd be interesting to see one have them... and a bit ironic... though a glasses-wearing laguz on the battlefield would be a sight to see for sure! 8D

(D.)-Evening on a Scattered Town and Nation of Plum Blossoms are references to a one-volume manga. ^o^ Kudos, milk, and cookies to who can tell me.

Hint: Evening on a Scattered Town is about a young girl who survived a Begnion attack on Gallia, whose father and sisters were captured by soldiers, and her brother bedridden with wounds. One of the beorc at her workplace fell in love with her, but she doesn't notice. Eventually she falls bedridden herself due to energy fluxuations. Nation of Plum Blossoms is about a young scholar who is the second generation of survivors from the Begnion attack. She eventually finds herself in military affairs, along with her colleague. Later her grandmother falls ill and she must take care of her, despite the trouble in the army after a general goes missing, who she is related to in work. Part 2 of this happens 22 years later, where she notices her mother visiting honoraries of her comrades, as well as their family memorial. She sits near the creek remembering her friend, who fought bravely but went missing again after being found 12 years ago. They eventually meet up, the mother finding out her colleague was engaged to her friend, but the colleague's parents disapprove of it, because he was deemed a coward. The mother arranged for the two to meet, in which they eventually marry (colleague and friend).

Next is Trials of Tacticians part 3, starring none other than Jemri, who will have to cope with a holographic friend as well as a bouncy youngster. Note that Raulden will have some troubles as well, but of a different kind... and there will be about 2 or 3 more OCs next chap, because they will be going places. And the Blue Jay scouts, for anyone who wants to know, are fiddling around somewhere in the house... speaking of which, I hear violins playing... *goes to look*

Anyway, what shall we do now? Review, of course! =) I spent a long time getting inspiration for this, so I want reviews! Oh, and if there are meshed words please notify me via PM, the Save button has some issues... *stares at the save button*

Kezhda: And I still have dibs on Lyre.

Orbi: O.o That... that was random... 0.o" but Matchmaker is being written, and Sam's story is still in R&D. She is unfortunately on the bow-line for right now, as I need to talk to her more often, but that doesn't usually happen very often so yeah... ^o^"

Anyhow I must go so please leave me a message after the beep. *beep*


	13. Chapter 13: Trials of Tacticians 3

Yo.

Filler chap, agh...sorry for the long wait... no inspiration until now to finish it... =( Expect to be a bit confused at the start. It won't make sense until later.

Anyway...

* * *

**Intro Omake**

Blue Orbi Angel is here again with another chapter of Shijin no Orbi. We have…hmm?

*crack* *fizzle* *BZZT!* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRM* *system shuts down*

Jemri: Oh, great. _Now_ how are we supposed to do the intro?

Orbi: Uh… *looks at camera* Oh! It's still on!

Raulden: *takes up the whole screen* that's good, right?

Orbi: Uh, yeah… *tries to push Raulden off screen* _Unh!_ Get off the screen, Raulden!!! You're fogging up the camera!!!

Raulden: *isn't budged* Oh, sorry. *gets off camera*

Orbi: *squeaky noises are made while he wipes the camera with a cloth* -sigh- It looks like some of the things are off. *looks at map on Jemri's screen*

Jemri: According to this, the kitchen, living room, library and bed and bath areas are on. Otherwise, we're stuck in the dark.

Orbi: Let's hope nothing creeps in the house. This blizzard is a pain…

Raulden: I hope everyone's okay… find out in Trials of Tacticians Part 3!

Both J's: That's _OUR_ line.

Raulden: Heh. XD *is surprised that they were serious* =O.O= Oh… sorry…

Both J's: -sigh- ^-^ Oh, don't worry. Here we go. But DO NOT do that again, ok?

* * *

**Jeremy's House-??? | Night, 3:00 AM**

Jeremy woke up to a vicious howl from outside. He looked out the window, finding lots of snow… everywhere, actually. Its depth looked almost three feet. Another chill began rapping at the windowsill, Jeremy gingerly closing it shut. He went back to bed, only to find out that his sleep would turn into a nightmare.

* * *

**Dream World | 3:30 AM**

"_Uhn… where am I? I-"Jeremy looked around him, finding nothing but darkness. He sensed his way off of what apparently was his bed and turned on a lamp. He became startled as the lamp suddenly dimmed. A soft ringed melody of bells in a sorrowful tune rang in his ears._

"_Sniff… mhph… aaaa!" A childish voice cried. He turned around, finding a lost child, about 10 in age. She looked pitiful in her kneeled state, crying her eyes out. Her hair was dark, covering her face with its dark hues._

"_There there, calm down, child." Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder. She returned it by turning towards him and sobbing into his chest. The young teen blushed a bit, it being a sudden action._

"_Sniff… they… t-they… they took my brother! He… he's gone! I can't find him!" She sobbed in his shirt._

"_Who?" Jeremy asked._

"_He… sniff… he didn't do anything wrong! He didn't try to kill anyone!" She moaned._

_Jeremy gasped. What atrocity happened?_

"_They locked him up. They put chains on him! They drugged him and made him do bad things! He didn't do ii-t!" She sobbed more._

"_Who did this to your brother?" He asked._

"_They did!" She said._

"_Who!?" Jeremy asked._

"_Men in lab coats took away my brother! He didn't even come back! Sniff… he…"She continued._

"_Who is your brother?" He asked in a worried tone._

"_J-Jeremy…"_

_Jeremy froze._

"_He didn't come back… he didn't even say goodbye!" She sobbed some more._

"_Don't worry. He'll come soon. I promise." He assured her. 'Who is this girl? I don't have a sister…'_

"_Sniff…" She looked up. Her deep crystal eyes looked very pained. Wait… crystal!?_

_Jeremy hugged the girl tightly. "What would your name be?"_

"_Clarice…" The girl replied._

"_I'll get him back, Clarice, I promise."_

_A large figure loomed over him. He looked behind, the figure drawing his gun. The boy's eyes widened._

"_NO!" _

* * *

**Jeremy's House-Library | 7:00 AM**

"DON'T HURT HER!" Jeremy yelled from the screen.

"AGH!" Jemri promptly jumped off his chair. "What is _wrong_ with you, Jeremy!? You woke me up from 2 hours of sleep!" The infuriated laguz berated.

"Sorry…" Jeremy got out of the Orb Holder, and onto the library ottoman. "Uhn… I had the worst dream… and you had 2 hours of sleep… and you say what's wrong with me?"Jeremy explained.

"??? Was it about a girl named Clarice and a thunder stick pointed at her? And YES." Jemri asked. (A.)

"Umm… no. It wasn't a 'thunder stick.' It was a _gun."_

"A…a gun? You mean like the from-your-world guns? This… this is beyond bad." Jemri said in shock.

"I know. I think we might need to find the others soon, if they didn't go home, which probably most of them already did." Jeremy explained.

"Let's go then." "Right."

Jeremy hopped back into the Orb Holder screen and Jemri headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

**Jeremy's House-Kitchen | 7:30 AM**

The pair found the kitchen empty, not a soul in sight. Jeremy got out of the Orb Holder and looked around. They found the kitchen as if it was brand new.

"No one is… here…" Jeremy retorted. "I guess we're the only two people in the house."

"No duh." Jemri replied. He tried to find any scent of the others, but found none, much to his dismay. "Mm… there's no one in or around here…sigh… "Jemri frowned.

"It looks like everyone else is out. Hmm… kind of like it was when the other six were trapped in the mountain caverns and we found that weird gem, eh, Jemri?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep, those were the days. I still miss when the eight of us were together. How is Olivia, anyway?" Jemri asked, fondly remembering old times.

"She's probably still swapping boyfriends like jokes from a stand-up comedian." Jeremy replied.

"Ah, so she's like that still. Haha… I remember each mission she'd have switched again and again…" Jemri reminisced.

"Yep… anyway… how've you been dealing with the Breakup?" Jeremy asked this time. (B.)

"Well, after I left, I'd been dropped off on the outskirts of Gallia. Kyros happened to have found me again after three months. I'd found out that they found Aviv by then as well."

"You mean Aviv wasn't originally a V.I.R.U.S. member?"

"Yeah, she was a refugee from when they had been searching for the Ancient Orb located in Begnion. She almost automatically took a liking to me. We've stayed close friends since then." Jemri explained.

"So that's why she's attached to you. I saw her asking that Hira girl about me, if I was your long lost twin or something." Jeremy mused.

"Haha… is that so? Then again, we kind of are!" Jemri laughed. They heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be…" Jeremy wondered as he peeked through the door glass.

* * *

**Reuben and Mira's Pub | 7:00 AM**

"Brrrhrrr…" Reuben said, still chilled from the wind blowing outside. "This wind is making my tail freeze!"

"Which is why I have the hearth on." Mira stated, in the midst of making a scarf for Reuben, a habit she had gotten used to by now.

_Winter had beset Gallia like it never had before. It wasn't like Gallia hadn't had snow; it was just that this one was one of the largest they'd had in a while. This would prove most troublesome for the time being._

A knock on the door was heard, the door opening to find two amiable characters: Ethan and little Maanav.

_Ethan was a cat laguz, the same hair and eyes his son had received from him, with a small scar on his left cheek, left from a wound. He had his leather vest, a red insulated long sleeve shirt under it, black padded pants, his pilamrer boots in a fluorescent orange color. He had a hat similar to Ranulf, though his was blue, and now snapped shut to keep the wind out of his ears._

"Hey Uncle Reuben!!!" the tot cried out. Reuben soon found himself in a bear hug by the kid a giant, smug face to compliment his emotions.

"Hahaha, it's nice to see you too, Maanav." Reuben hoisted the young cat onto his shoulders. Maanav let out a giggle on instinct.

"So, Ethan, how's the fort holding up? This blizzard doesn't look to be slowing down anytime soon." Reuben said.

"Oh, it's looking good. The new recruits are already in tip-top shape. Everyone else is doing just fine. Raulden is _still_ having trouble coping with some guy named Jeremy, though." Ethan replied.

"He's still out about that? I hope his subordinates don't see him breaking down; it'll hurt their morale greatly." Reuben stated.

"We'll need a lot of candy to cheer _him_ up by the looks of it…" Maanav said while on Reuben's shoulders.

"Looks like it. In the mean time, let's cozy up to the fireplace. It's freezing out there!" Ethan shivered as he closed the door and walked over to the hearth.

"Hey Uncle Reuben?" Maanav asked in his light voice.

"Yes, Maanav?" Reuben replied.

"How come uncle Raulden has been so… uh… u-um………" Maanav couldn't find the word.

"Nervous?"

"I guess… he seems so fidgety now with Jeremy being a holograph or something…" Maanav stumbled a bit on his words again.

"You mean a hologram right? Hmm… Raulden has been a bit more fidgety since Jeremy's fall, but he seems to be getting over it."

"I hope so. He kinda freaks me out when he goes off like that. Does it scare you a bit Uncle Reuben?" Maanav asked again.

"Well, it does worry me a bit that Raulden thinks Jeremy is his brother when his real one is alive and well. There could be something else, though, like a fraternal feeling, but otherwise I don't know why he's like this. I admit it; it does scare me a bit. I hope he's alright." Reuben replied, looking toward the window, towards Zarzi's Castle Gallia.

"I hope he's ok… Uncle Raulden seems a lot happier when there isn't something weird going on…" Maanav said.

"He has, hasn't he? Though Jeremy and Jemri brought out more of his persona, the one he left long ago."

"Huh? He had a different aura to him? Was he really happy?"

"Yes. It seems keeping those 'twins' with us will help him a lot. Best keep an eye on both of them though, they each have tendencies." Reuben explained.

"Like what?" Maanav asked.

"Well, even though he's calmed a bit since I last met him, Jemri still holds a vividly flamboyant personality, and spaces out still. Jeremy on the other hand… unlike what most people think of him, I sense he has a more bitter side than what he brings out. Then you put that they can manipulate things similar to magic, but don't use magic personally like mages, making them highly dangerous in the wrong affiliates. Do you get what I'm saying, Maanav?" Reuben asked back.

"I kinda get it. Jemri is like a flame and Jeremy's like a wintery wind… BRRR! I'm going to Daddy so I can warm up!" Maanav shivered as he returned to his father's side.

"It looks like things are going to be weirder from here on in…as well as this snowstorm…" Reuben predicted, still focused on Castle Gallia.

"Yep; and by the looks of it, were hittin' a big one." Ethan replied.

* * *

**Jeremy's House | Living Room 10:00 AM**

Jemri had gotten the heater going, which had to be supplied with another backup generator. The place was slightly more furnished; they added a kotatsu and covers.

When Jemri opened the door, Dylan, Lia, Morris, Rebecca, Brennan and Kiernan proceeded in. A second door rap later, Kyros and Hira joined in.

All of them immediately sat under the weird table. A fireplace had been added beforehand when Jeremy was set in, already cackling away. Jemri shifted through both his and Jeremy's papers as the Orbi meeting went underway.

"We are gathered here to discuss how to get the Orb of Revival. Before anyone takes the floor, please know that Jeremy and I have been scouring the library for any information in our free time. We have come across a… startling discovery…" Jemri showed a blueprint of Castle Gallia. "There used to be a hollow place in the passage between Mira's bar and Castle Gallia. Now we…" Jemri continued, as well as the other members at the meeting, went through their plan to find the hidden passageway.

* * *

**Reuben and Mira's Pub | 10:00 AM**

Another rap at the door was heard. Maanav quickly replied, "I'll get it!" squirming to escape his now-sleeping father's arms. He opened the door to find Aviv and Eshed.

Aviv was wearing a large white cloak over her signature dress, a lavender tunic with a cross on the front. She also had thick furred boots, and lime green pants. Eshed had his tan cape on, with leather boots, a brown shirt and dark tan pants to go along with it.

"…Hello." Aviv shyly stated, as she walked up to the pubs lounge and sat on one of the comfy Pilamrer chairs. Eshed blankly stared as he leaned over her shoulder. Maanav, on cue, closed the door to keep the heat of the flames going.

"Hi… so… how's it going at Virus?" Reuben asked, not knowing how to start this conversation.

"It's good… the recruits are overjoyed at Jemri's recovery; and they've picked up all slack as if they were given a sug-" Ethan closed her mouth with his hand. One word of "sugar" and Maanav would be going all over the place.

"Don't say the S word! He'll go crazy at the mention of it!!!" Ethan whispered in Aviv's ear. The lass' eyes widened in surprise at the comment.

"Oh…okay." Her mouth opened in response.

"Well… ever since Jemri has been back on his feet, the subordinates that he commanded got a large morale boost. He's always been able to get them motivated…" Aviv looked down. She looked a bit pensive at the moment she said the words.

"Hmm… I bet he'll be a great leader if they act that way, then. Don't look so down." Ethan consoled.

"Oh. What would you like, Aviv? I have some juice if you would like." Mira said as she went over to the bar area to pour some drinks. She prepared some relai juice for Aviv, Winveg for Eshed, and she didn't dare use tropsien for Maanav, instead using a pummelo-like fruit called Arikce (ark-shi). It tasted a bit like an orange, but had a more salty taste to it. Surprisingly for her, Maanav seemed to like his drink; though that _could _have been because she had put sugar in it. Oh boy…

"AAAAH-" Maanav's rampage was promptly stopped short by none other than Ethan, who grabbed Maanav's neck. Like other cats, it worked with ease.

"Simmer down, Maanav. If you keep doing this, we'll have to get you working somewhere…" Ethan said pensively, holding his tot in mid-air by the nape.

"But _Daddy! _I don't _know_ how to work things yet!" Maanav looked with puppy eyes at his father.

"Not until you get those sugar spasms under control. You need to make sure you take your medicine. Here, I got some before we left the house." Ethan said, holding out a small green pill and another orange tablet. (B.)

Maanav gulped them down with ease, falling on his dad's lap afterwards. "Anyway… Aviv, please continue." Ethan replied to the girl's blank face.

"Okay… well… we've been using some of Jeremy's equipment that he let us use to find the Orb. We only have one problem; in order to open the mechanisms we need to have certain keys to unlock them."

"Like what, may I ask?" Ethan said while getting absorbed into the conversation.

* * *

Maanav woke up from his nap. He found the bar empty, save Aviv. Reuben, Ethan, Eshed, and Mira were upstairs from what he could hear.

"So… uh… you're awake…" Aviv said to him. Her eyes were a bit sullen at something.

"Huh? What's wrong…uh…?" Maanav stuttered.

"It's Aviv. And it's nothing you'd know about." Aviv replied curtly.

Maanav was oblivious to this and said, "Aviv…you can tell me. I won't tell!" Maanav put on his toothy grin, but it didn't do a thing to Aviv.

"Would you really know? Would you know what it's like? That you no longer know your own family?" (C.)

"What'd ya mean? I've lost them before. But I always found them again." Maanav said blankly.

Aviv sighed. Obviously, he had no idea what she meant. Then again, in laguz terms, he was only around 4…

"It's not like that. He's changed so much in a matter of days! Where was the one who seemed so distant and yet so amiable!? Why can't he be like he was!? WHY!?" Aviv was on the verge of tears, if not an emotional breakdown.

"Uh… who're you talking about??? He sounds like he's perfect already." Maanav stared at Aviv, confused at the situation. He fingered a piece of Tropsien candy in his pocket that he wrapped.

"No, he isn't now!!! Sniff… He's… he's… he's gone SOFT!!!!" Maanav looked like he'd been asked 'what is the answer to 2 times 2?' with a grunt along the lines of "Eh?" But! He found a spark of knowledge tucked away in his brain!

"How could he be soft? His muscles are as hard as iron!" Maanav countered. His keen little mind already knew who she was talking about; none other than Jemri.

"Not _that_ way, Maanav." Aviv said with a sigh. "I mean, he used to be cool… mysterious… attra-ok, not that… but…urgh, I don't know. He just seems so foreign now."

"What does foreign mean?" Maanav asked.

Aviv inwardly sighed. _'Note to self: Maanav doesn't understand words that have more than six letters.' _"Foreign means that it's not what you thought it would be, or you don't know what it is anymore."

"Oh…." Maanav replied. "So it's like he's not the person you thought he was?"

Aviv was surprised; he was spot on. "I…I guess so…" she stuttered. "Ever since he found Raulden, he's been around the others much more than us. I just hope that he will still treat us like family still, and he doesn't forget the things we did together." Aviv stated forlornly.

"But he's like a mirror image of Jeremy… and he has a _ton _of books and Jeremy's crazy smart! I asked him what '3 times 3' was and he got it right! Or at least he said it was…And then he showed me how to use imafinery numbers… or something… but I didn't really get that part…" Maanav stared into space while thinking.

The wind howled again, terrifying little Maanav, causing him to hug his little tabby-cat toy like a tree during a hurricane. Aviv sighed, knowing that if Maanav didn't get reassurance that he'd eat some candy and go hyper again. "There, there… this wind's nothing to be afraid of; it can't hurt you." She whispered into his ear. "It's going to be all right, ok?"

"Oh…ok…sniff…" Maanav hugged tightly onto Aviv's shirt. He looked so… helpless. Just like… she was.

"Let's get you upstairs, okay Maanav?" Aviv said with a small smile. His small form neatly coddled against her chest, Maanav appeared to be getting attached to her. Once there, she laid him gingerly on the bed.

* * *

**Greil Mercenaries | 11:00 AM**

Silence…and staring…

More silence…and staring…

Aaaaaand… cue it now!

"AAAAGH!" Mia, Boyd, Mist, and Rolf all simultaneously collapsed onto the fort's floor.

"We've gotten no real work in… two weeks now?" Titania looked at statistics through her reading glasses.

"Then I believe there just might be one last thing left to do." Soren said, appearing out of nowhere.

"That is?" Ike asked.

"Before you brought me back, there was a man similar to me preparing decorations in his house."

"DON'T tell me we're going to help him put up decorations. ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Boyd shrieked in agony. (_Ohhh the agony!!! *narrator is smacked with a giant fan*)_

"_NOT _that. I mean, we're going to see if he could be in our… services. He looks capable with his abilities of commands. These included control over birds, weapons, and something similar to magic. If he's working for someone, he's definitely dangerous. This also means that he could have a large bounty or worth if… given to the right person." Soren explained.

"So… having him on _our_ side would be a great boon. But… what if he's reluctant? Y'know, like… well, I can't think of one at the moment, but like that one guy…" Mia trailed off.

"Uh, I guess Shinon???" Mist said. The sniper snarled a bit at the statement.

"Well, in the mean time, get some rest and we'll head out to that house. If I remember correctly, it's now east of us." Ike called.

Everyone went into the kitchen, where Oscar was preparing the food for the next day's search and their lunch.

* * *

**Jeremy's house | 1:00 PM**

"And with no further questions, this adjourns the meeting." Jeremy announced. "You're free to stay here until the blizzard subsides. We have the fireplace going, so any-" he stopped when all the people escaped to the said location, and sighed.

Hira and Jemri had snuggled up to Kyros, who was covered with a big blanket, and the lion having his arms around them. Dylan and Lia had gotten along somewhat well the past few weeks, no cuddled together. Of course, Morris' group was all huddled together, Rebecca _still_ clutching to that Soren plushie.

Jeremy went over to Dylan and Lia, giving a small smile in return for their acceptance.

* * *

**Zarzi | 3:00 PM**

Things were looking pretty dull inside the humongous castle. Everyone had their winter clothes on, with the exception of Caineghis, who had his cape draped around him. (He was on the throne at the time, so the throne helped to insulate some warmth.)

Ranulf had his floppy cap closed, and had a coat and mittens on. Lethe and Lyre had long coats that stretched to their knees in their respective colors, along with mittens. Kyza put on a sweater that looked _exactly_ like his regular uniform; while Mordecai had a long sleeve shirt from Lia's knitting and boots (which he personally didn't like that much.). Kezhda had a coat on instead of his usual vest. Giffca and Skrimir didn't really have any differences in their clothing (hmm… muscle=warmth??? Maybe always wearing thick clothing? Who knows…)

Raulden was training some of the new units, training vigorously himself. The units for the most part were indoors, some collecting firewood for some "marshmallow packets" they got from a new recruit's bag. According to him, they were "a present from abroad, or so the note said."

Raulden, being the son of two high-ranking generals, was somewhat pressured to do well. It was surprising that he still kept a civil demeanor, and not one of pride like say, Lethe, nor become obsessed with a higher officer, like Lyre or Kyza did. All he worried about was his younger brothers' safety. To be frank, he felt pretty lonely amongst his peers, all of them having some kind of relationship with an older or younger sibling, as laguz tended to have large families, and him having none to speak of.

The main group of Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, and Kyza watched as the new recruits pitched together to build a large bonfire. Long ago, they used to be like that; so simple, so kind and caring. Even Lethe's battle-hardened and brash eyes softened a bit at the sight.

Even though the storm was hitting Gallia hard, the spirit of Gallia never ceased to be full of energy and mirth.

* * *

**??? ??:?? ??**

**I'm almost there…to full power…and then…hahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

* * *

**Next episode**

"The blizzard's letting up! … Wait, what is…? IS THAT JEREMY!?" Lyre said, astonished.

"That little… oh just _wait_ until I get my hands on him!" Lethe remarked angrily.

"So this is his real plan after all." Giffca murmured.

* * *

**Ending Omake**

Aviv and Eshed were standing outside the door.

"Is this the right pub???" Eshed asked. "It doesn't look any different than the others."

"Well, it's called 'The Castle Gate," and there's a broken gate being used for window shutters… so I suppose its right…" Aviv said as she knocked on the door.

"Come-" Maanav stopped and giggled as he found Eshed covered in snow from a branch. Aviv patted her friend on the shoulder.

* * *

**Commentary**

Orbi: *sigh* this chapter turned out to be filler. DX

Jemri: Well, you can't really help that. Good inspiration is hard to come by.

Orbi: *pulls a net and hunter cap from nowhere* Looks like I'm going to go look for plot bunnies. *gets a bag of carrots from the fridge*

Jemri: O_o Umm…… Okay???

Raulden: Even I'm confused as to what he meant.

Writers: well, _we_ do, but we're not telling! XD

All laguz: *eyeroll*

Ch. 13, End.

* * *

References:

(A.)Jemri was interested in the Native Americans during his stay at Jeremy's house. NA's referred English guns as 'thunder sticks.'

(B.)The sole reason why they didn't come through the secret passageway… =D Maanav had to get his medicine. _ Made by a _local_ doctor.

(C.) By this Aviv meant that he wasn't acting like he would around _her_. He was showing different emotions than those he showed to her… XD I think there could be a bit of Aviv x J---- though… =D

* * *

Review if you want. I accept anons... D= And flames will be used for the gigantic bonfire near the palace that has lots of marshmallows for it. Spams will be eaten by Skrimir (I just noticed he eats the most food out of everybody, in all the fics I've seen.), and criticism is liked, just light on the seriousness, ok? Good.


	14. Chapter 14: Trials of Tacticians 4

**Author's Blog.**

_Yo._

_So, we're on 14__th __Chapter of Shijin. Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too boring; oh, and the truth behind Jeremy's strength is somewhat revealed; the rest will have to wait until… fall maybe; which will probably be when I will be in the 3__rd__ arc (hopefully). Meanwhile more supports galore if you can find them. _

_D: AND FOR PETE'S SAKE READ SAM'S STORY!!! She's lonely… v.v"_

* * *

**Intro Omake**

Raulden: *stares at camera* Hmm… I wonder how you make these things work…

Orbi: Uh… that's a secret. If I told you, I doubt you'd believe me. Besides, don't we have some people we need to introduce Chapter 14 to? *grins at audience*

Jemri: Anyway, since 13 was filler, we get some action and… Orbi, why are there more conversations?

Orbi: Well, it was too much to put into one chapter. The blizzard is almost gone and everyone's about to wake up. Wait… Raulden, how'd you get here? Aren't you supposed to be at the palace, "training vigorously"?

Raulden: I used my secret technique.

Jemri: The one you've been perfecting since you were 60???

Raulden: That one. It's finally done. Now in case someone tries to pull a fast one on us, I'll be able to sic them. *raises fist onto chest and does dramatic patriotism pose* *Gallian flag appears behind him*

Orbi: Oh, I do wonder about that… *goes into walk-in closet* *flag fades*

Raulden: *stares into closet* How far does that go?

Orbi: Oh, as far as I want it to go. This place _is_ mind-controlled, if you didn't already know.

Both tigers: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Orbi: Excuse me for a second. I must get ready for the Passage. We're to be going soon.

Raulden: Ok…

Jemri: I must get ready as well. Hey, Raul, can you tell Mira and Reuben we're coming?

Raulden: Sure, but why?

Orbi: Well, just ask Dylan, Lia, or Morris' troupe; they'll tell you. We have to get ready now, so….

Jemri: Don't worry about it. Just tell Mira and Reuben. *shuts the door*

Raulden: Well, guess we'll find out what they're up to… in Chapter 14! Trials of Tacticians Part 4!

Orbi + Jemri: *behind door* THAT'S OUR LINE!!!

Raulden: *erupting into fits of laughter*

* * *

**Jeremy's House | 8:00 PM, a few days later**

"Finally, the snow's melted. We can get ready for the Passage soon." Jeremy said, relieved he didn't have to be in this state for much longer.

"_And_ that means we can… sample… your food again!" Raulden exclaimed. Jeremy stared back at the tiger like he was crazy.

"Raulden… I'll most likely be very tired and unable to cook when I get back into my body... It'll probably be a week until I'm up and running again." the young teen replied.

Raulden frowned with his ears slightly lowered. He happened to like the teen's cooking, even if he'd be able to eat at least five times as much as a normal beorc regardless of what it tasted like.

Jeremy sighed. "Don't worry, Raulden. As soon as I'm back to full strength, I'll make the best meal I've fixed thus far. Say… What's your favorite dish?" he asked.

"Well, I would say my favorite would be… how about the lasagna you made the first day you were here?"

"Okay. It'll be the first thing I make." Jeremy said.

He smiled at his foster brother. It didn't matter how clever or smart Raulden thought he was; Jeremy knew that Raul's Achilles Heel would always be his stomach.

Jeremy remembered that Jemri was able to eat at least five servings of food every meal, compared to his one. Tigers were especially known for their appetites, and since Jem and Raul were the sons of two high-ranking generals, no doubt they could eat more than the average tiger their ages. While this would cause problems to an average household on Earth, Jeremy had generated enough food for Jemri to eat enough without breaking their bank. To tell the truth, that was one of the reasons both he and Jemri were so strong now; they had to use orbs to keep above water.

"Hey, Jeremy, where's the map!?" Jemri yelled from across the house.

"It's on the table in the kitchen next to the candle ornament in the center!" Jeremy yelled back. "Remember? You put it there!"

"Oh yeah…. Sorry!!!" Jemri replied.

"Hah…I'm serious; if I didn't know where he put his things, he would've been in deeper trouble when he went to my school." Jeremy clutched his head mid-sigh.

"Wait!" Raulden exclaimed. Jeremy turned to his larger foster brother. "He went to your school? Where you're from?" Raulden asked.

"Of course he did. Why else would he have simmered down?" Jeremy replied.

"Care to explain?" Raulden asked again.

"Sure." Jeremy said. He paused for a minute. Raulden looked at the floor, Jeremy, his bands, Jeremy, listening to Jemri search for the map, and looked again at Jeremy. Oddly enough, after looking at his bands, weird game show music was playing.

"… … … ... …Well? The crickets are already chirping behind the reader's house!" Raulden said, tapping his right foot.

"We'll need to wait for another time." Raulden fell onto the floor, got up, went to the wall, and banged his head against it. Thankfully Jeremy didn't feel pain because of his state, shaking his head at what could be a Raulden Breakdown.

All three quickly went outside the house, closing the stained-glass-embroidered door shut. Since the house was from an orb, only the one who made it could open the door.

**Gallian Forest | 10:20 PM**

The brothers met up with the writers Dylan, Lia, Morris, Rebecca, Brennan, and Kiernan, accompanying them were Eshed, Hira, and Aviv. Hira explained that Kyros had other work to Jemri so they could move ahead.

Morris, Rebecca, Jemri, Lia, and Raulden all shifted to their tiger forms, Brennan riding Morris, Kiernan riding Rebecca, Eshed riding Raulden, Hira riding Jemri, and Aviv riding Lia. Meanwhile, Jeremy shifted into his Orbi form, which was solid enough to function; Dylan rode on Jeremy's back, watching so as to not hit the latter's blue-jay patterned wings.

They sped to Castle Gallia at full speed, deep into the depths of night.

**Castle Gallia, the Next Morning | 10:00 AM**

Ranulf stretched after performing his morning rounds. Lethe had just filed the most recent reports. Lyre and Kyza were in a bout on the training grounds, in yet another fight about Ranulf, said cat sighing after looking at them, banging his head against the wall. Mordecai was on lookout, simultaneously training a couple of new recruits, Cledwyn and Binh. The two were as different as day and night; Cledwyn was fiery and proud, Binh calm but focused.

Skrimir was still at the training grounds as well, watching the five laguz honing their skills (and fight, in Lyre and Kyza's case). He was also trying to lift some heavy stones with some Gallian marks on them. According to code, it read "600 lbs." Quite a lot, though he had lots of time to be able to meet the goal. His usual vest was on the bench nearby, only his black sweatshirt hiding his torso.

The two royals were in their usual spots, though occasionally Giffca left to be in the library and skim a couple of books.

Not much else was going on, for a good while…

*KRKRKRKRKKKKK* A sudden shaking left everyone confused as to what happened. It was underneath the castle…

**Underground Passageway | 10:30 AM**

"This is the place?" Hira asked.

"Yep; according to our research, the entrance should be right around…" Jemri thumbed along the bricks of the passageway.

"There!" Jeremy pointed to a point on the wall with a small indentation.

A large sound rumbled throughout the halls, reaching above ground.

**??? | ??:?? ??**

"_**So… They finally did it… NOW, MINIONS! GO FORTH!!!!" **_

**Underground Passageway | 10:30 AM**

"… Hmm?" Jeremy said. Something was off.

"You heard it too?" Jemri asked.

"Yep. We better stop here in this chamber, before going any further. There seems to be something we need to talk about. EVERYONE!" Jeremy boomed. Everyone turned to him and Jemri.

Jemri was the first to speak. "We have concluded that there is one last thing you all should know about that we didn't talk about at the meeting."

"And what would _that_ be?" Morris asked.

"Is anyone else versed in the old legend of Gallia's Palace?" Jeremy asked. Eshed was the first to speak.

"I remember that there used to be a prime minister in Gallia who served under the first king; he grew corrupted from the influence of a druid's sorcery. Is that what you're talking about?" The man asked.

"Precisely. And do you remember what happened to the minister?" Jeremy replied.

"A great catastrophe mixed in with the druid's magic sent him into the shadows. Why… *gasp* you don't think that…!" Aviv said.

"The prime minister that grew under the druid's influence could be the very being sealed away with the Orb of Revival. Ironic, but it would make sense; the Orb of Revival contains the essence of life itself, and imbued with intense light. Therefore, something of intense _darkness _must be sealed away as well. Otherwise, the balance shift would cause a rift in the very plane of life we live in." Jemri explained.

"So, in order to be able to even use the force of the Orb of Revival, we must eliminate the source of the darkness; The Shadow Prime Minister, Chydah. Oh, and his subordinates, if I recall, are in here as well. So, be on your guard for anything suspicious, alright?" Jeremy asked.

**Mira's Pub | 10:10 PM, the Night Before**

"They WHAT!?!?" Reuben said, gray-faced.

"They're about to enter WHERE!?" Mira said, also gray-faced.

"We're outta cookies!" Maanav complained.

Everyone stared at Maanav in an excessively long awkward silence. The tot looked around. "W-why's everyone starin' at me???" Everybody hung their heads and thought the same thing.

'_We forgot to fill the jar.'_

"Well _anyway, _they're on their way into the old passage that hasn't been used since Gallia was founded. What do you think we should do?" Raulden asked.

"I say we get the main force and head in there, with the king's permission if they don't come out within a day. Otherwise, I say we wait, since most of them can fight on their own. Besides, we need someone to watch little Maanav here, and if you guys are going, then I am as well." Reuben said aloud. Raulden and Mira stood dumbfounded. Reuben had always been the passive type before. It looks like he changed a bit over the last few weeks. Then again, who hadn't?

"Well, I'm with Reuben. I'd say with as big as the halls are, winged laguz would be a boon to the party. You can count me in all this. It'll give me a better swing too." Mira said, her arms in a 'can do' motion.

"I'll be deployed no matter what, so that puts me in too. Then…" Raulden trailed.

"Who'd watch over me, right?" Maanav mumbled. "Well, since all of you are going, then…"

All three adults replied the same thing. "NO Maanav!"

"Aww…"

"Anyway, I'll go alert the others at the palace. Mira, can you get in contact with the Blue Jays?" Raulden asked.

"I'll get them. You want me to get the Fireman too?" Mira replied.

"Sure. We could use their help. They've been useful since we've known about them." Raulden said.

"Meanwhile, I'll make sure Maanav will be safe from harm. I'll go get Ethan. He's currently at the palace, so I'll go with you Raul." Reuben said.

Maanav purred in delight that he could go somewhere. But, would they make it in time to ensure the Orbi's safety?

* * *

Ok, I need to cut it here just for the fact I'm unsure how to get the rest of this done. I'm SORRY!!!

:D Lemme know if you want plot ideas put in, ok? Click Review. It'll help me and you just might get the way you want this to end happen. Bye for now!

* * *

Raulden: JEREMY!

Jeremy: What?

Raulden: It's going to be the last chapter!

Jemri: *opens studio door* so?

Raulden: That means our use will have ended!!!

Jeremy and Jemri: O_O" *gulp*

Orbi: Well, due to that there is still a lot left to go, you don't have to-

Raulden: *is freaking out* WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Orbi: *blank while being shook*

Jeremy: Anyway, we're only halfway through the season, Raul… Cool your jets.

Raulden: *powers off jetpack* Fine…

Jemri: *looks at screen* Please wait patiently until chapter 15 comes out. Orbi, due to epileptic relapse *points to Orbi on the ground out cold* and temporary deafness *points to Raulden's yelling* , is currently in the Rehab facilities of his fifteen-foot trailer. Hmm… Guess that means…

Everyone: See you again!


End file.
